Tender Moments (RS)
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Nights together, sharing thoughts and kisses, trying to figure things out along the way, at their own pace. [Fluff! Minimal drama!]
1. Chapter 1

**Back with more Kuromaya! Is anyone all that surprised?**

 **I wrote this so that it _could_ _potentially_ be a sequel fic to Follow My Lead, but it doesn't necessarily _have_ to be. If you want to think of it that way, then by all means, but it isn't officially/strictly related. I feel that fic is strong enough to stand on its own, and this one is going to be more of a collection of canon-verse chapters and oneshots, instead of my own little Amnesia AU.**

 **That being said, this is going to reflect my previous Kuromaya writing a lot, and I apologize if it's so similar, but I want this story/collection to be able to stand on its own as well. Also, had to add (RS) to the official title because I already had a fic by the same name.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight.**

* * *

Tender Moments

Chapter 1.

Even at this late, after-supper hour, the dance studio echoes with the sounds of music and tapping footsteps.

Of course, none other than Claudine and Maya would be here at this time of evening, practicing and improving until the last possible moment before curfew strikes.

Claudine has lost track by now of how many numbers they've done together tonight, but as she follows Maya through the motions – as she knows it is her place to follow her, and her alone – she can't help but puff up her cheeks slightly.

She herself feels frazzled and a bit warm from all the physical activity, and yet Maya remains unfazed even after so long. She even makes the lazy sweatshirt and shorts outfit look good somehow, a feat no one else could ever accomplish in Claudine's opinion.

Her only reason for choosing to wear the same thing is that the long sleeves contain a bit of the sweat; sweat Maya never seems to shed no matter how much she dances.

She is truly unbelievable and more than slightly infuriating.

And what's even _more_ infuriating is that Claudine knows the exact reason for that smile – Maya had told her herself. It's because she's so very happy to be able to practice together with Claudine like this, because she's so very happy to watch her progress and observe her unflagging passion firsthand.

Even now as they dance their final number of the night, Maya can't keep the smile off her face as they twirl around the room.

Naturally, knowing what she knows, it makes Claudine visibly pout, which makes Maya smile all the more, which only adds to Claudine's consternation, until they're locked in a never-ending cycle not unlike a dance of emotions.

The music nears its end, and Claudine begrudgingly prepares herself for the finale. Maya supports her back and eases her into the dip to finish, while Claudine expertly distributes her weight, using her core to keep her head up and her impressive flexibility to raise one leg.

Then the silence.

This is always the most infuriating part of all.

She tries with all her might not to let the breathlessness come, but the more she tries to hold it back, the more desperately she feels the need to gasp for air like a woman drowned.

Maya, of course, is unaffected and barely breathing any harder than if she'd taken a leisurely stroll across the courtyard.

Their eyes remain locked in their current positions, and Claudine purposefully tries to blur her vision so as not to have to look directly into that penetrating lilac.

But Maya traps her in place, using her weight and her grip on Claudine to gently prevent her from standing on her own just yet.

Claudine can only last for so long. Finally, she has to admit defeat. A single gasp heaves through her chest, and is swiftly followed by a series of panting.

Maya's smile turns into a devious smirk.

Claudine hates her so much. She'd tell her as much if she could speak, but she can't, so she just has to hope the glare will suffice.

Only now does Maya let her back up onto her own two feet, but she still doesn't let go. She shakes her head.

"Now, now. Your dance is impeccable, but you've really got to work on your breathing."

"Sh-Shut up..."

"A brilliant idea. Allow me to assist."

Maya pulls her in close and presses their mouths together. Claudine stiffens, even though she knew it was coming.

This is how they end every dance, every time. Maya steals her breath right out of her lungs, which doesn't do anything more than fluster Claudine further. But in spite of it all, Claudine can never bring herself to push her away.

One of these days she swears she's going to do just that. But not tonight.

Instead, Claudine relents, and hates herself a little bit for it. But only a little.

Maya can feel she's won yet again in the way the tension drains from Claudine's muscles. She eases back for just a second, allowing her to catch her breath just a little before diving back in.

She loves doing this to her, loves making her heart race faster than any emotional stage play or rigorous dance ever could. She can feel it now resonating through her own chest, a lively rhythm composed of Claudine's passion, the very heart and soul of what has allowed her to get this far – far enough to be here right now in Maya's arms.

She draws back, feels Claudine's breath fanning out quickly against her lips, then kisses her again.

She repeats the process several times, knowing full-well she's doing absolutely nothing to help Claudine's breathlessness.

But she can't let her slightly sadistic side reign supreme for long.

Eventually, she kisses a little less and draws back a little more. Claudine is a fine mess in her arms, and Maya wouldn't have it any other way. She'd closed her eyes a while ago so she wouldn't have to look up at her, which Maya thinks is a shame, but she understands she deserves that small punishment.

She makes the kisses less playful now and more endearing. She opens her hands wide over Claudine's back and side, holding as much of her as possible.

Gradually, she can feel Claudine's breath improving, steadying, deepening. Her heart slows to a tired heavy beat, and the arms around Maya's shoulders begin to lose their grip. Perhaps through admittedly and highly unfair methods, but Maya has made her melt.

At last Claudine exhales the final breath to end the panting once and for all, and burrows her face into Maya's shoulder. Maya hugs her back, running her hands up and down steadily.

"Yes, indeed," she murmurs. "Your breathing definitely needs a lot of work. And your heart seems to be acting up as well."

"I hate you... so much..." Claudine growls, but there's more exhaustion than venom in her voice.

Maya will consider tonight another victory to tuck under her belt. She keeps Claudine on her feet and begins to press small kisses into her hair, the side of her head, and her cheek when she can manage. Judging by Claudine's weakened grip, swaying stance, and quivering back, Maya soon feels the need to atone.

"Perhaps I went a bit overboard. I apologize."

"You'd better... take full responsibility..."

"I certainly will."

Maya holds her for a while longer, ensuring her heart has calmed down from the ordeal. She'd rather stay like this all night with her, but eventually Claudine finds the strength to pull herself back. She finally manages to glare directly up into her eyes, though the blush on her cheeks makes her demanding tone almost comical.

"As punishment, you're hosting tonight."

Maya all but beams in delight.

"Oh my, however will I recover from such divine retribution?"

"Shut up."

But remembering how things had ended the last time she'd said that, Claudine quickly steps away from her and gets to tidying up the room. With a small chuckle, Maya assists.

After putting away the CD player, tossing out all of the empty water bottles, and wiping the floor down a bit, they turn off the lights and head for the showers.

Being they're the only ones present they have the liberty to stand wherever they'd like in the changing room. And of course, Claudine chooses to stand as far away from her as possible, instantly covering herself with a towel and disappearing into the bath area without a second glance. Maya knows she deserves it, but it's still oh so disappointing.

They keep an empty shower stall between them this evening so Claudine can have a chance to recover without having to worry about being teased too relentlessly.

But even with the distance and the hiss of the water, Maya can still pick up on the angelic trill of her hum. She doesn't sing herself, solely in favor of listening to Claudine.

Claudine finishes washing first, swiftly stepping out amongst the mist and grabbing a fresh towel immediately. Maya sighs, but accepts her punishment. She gives her a few moments to change and brush her teeth, then shuts off her own water.

They dress into the nightgowns they'd previously prepared in their cubbies - Claudine's light rosy pink and Maya's ocean-like turquoise. They share a knowing glance, and though Claudine huffs she concedes to their usual routine.

She takes a seat on one of the cushioned chairs first while Maya gets a hair dryer ready. She turns it onto its lowest setting, using her free hand to smooth out the wet sections of silvery-blonde tresses.

She's always very careful with Claudine's cherished curls. It had taken her weeks to even convince her to let her dry it for her in the first place.

She runs her fingers gingerly back through Claudine's bangs, and it's a smooth pull without the usual bump of her headband to obstruct the motion.

This is by far one of her favorite activities of all time. Probably in the top five of her list.

She alternates between smoothing Claudine's hair and fluffing it again, drawing the hair dryer from side to side as well as up and down. She makes sure to tend to the bottom layers as well, drying away the thick wetness that's settled against her back. If Claudine ever wakes with a cold because of her wet hair, Maya would never forgive herself.

She moves the dryer constantly, making sure not to let the hot air blast the porcelain skin at the back of her neck. She'd much rather scorch that with her own two lips, but that will be for another time.

For now, she can tell Claudine's posture is somewhat slouched. Maya rests a hand on her shoulder just to make sure she's still awake.

"I'm almost finished."

"Right."

A one-word answer, but she sounds more exhausted than irked.

Maya goes through Claudine's hair one last time, ensuring it's all dry and warm and soft before she turns off the device and puts it aside.

And before there can be protest she wraps both arms around Claudine and leans herself forward over her, resting her chin on her shoulder. Claudine huffs again, but willingly leans back against her chest.

The warmth of her hair fills Maya's chest, and the warmth of Maya's chest spreads comfortably across Claudine's back. Claudine sighs, but she can't afford to get cozy just yet. She has to return the favor.

In a moment, though.

For now Claudine leans back against her, nuzzling her face against Maya's, brushing their noses together. A steady pulse beats softly between them. They both close their eyes for a moment, enjoying the feeling. Claudine only breaks free when she feels she's about to lose consciousness.

"Your turn."

She vacates her seat and has Maya sit instead, switching their spots. She picks up the dryer and gets promptly to work so they can get to bed sooner. Though she doesn't want to be impatient with her work; she wants to do as good a job for Maya as Maya did for her.

Maya enjoys the treatment immensely, closing her eyes as she puts herself in Claudine's care. She loves feeling her fingertips brushing through her hair, loves feeling the small, light touches of her hand against her back and shoulders.

But while Maya would often drag the process out and touch Claudine a bit more than necessary, Claudine doesn't make contact with her anymore than is necessary. Clearly more of her punishment for earlier. Even so, Maya doesn't regret what she did.

After a few moments, Claudine deems her work to be done and shuts off the dryer.

"There." She runs her hand down through the length of Maya's hair in one smooth stroke, without the usual ribbon to obstruct the motion. Maya does her best not to lean back into her palm.

"Thank you."

Claudine unplugs the dryer and puts it away, steps into her slippers and makes her way back over to her.

"Let's go, then."

Maya can't tell if she's more eager to get to bed because she's tired or because of other reasons, but she has her musings.

Maya pushes herself to her feet and is about to step into her own pair of slippers when a sudden twinge knots up in the back of her right knee. She stumbles a little, but quickly finds her balance again.

Even so, it doesn't go unnoticed. Claudine is on her in seconds.

"What was that?" she demands. "What just happened? Are you all right?"

Maya holds off on being touched by her concern for a moment as she tries to assess things for herself.

"Yes. Just an ache."

"Are you sure? Don't you lie to me, Tendo Maya."

"I wouldn't dream of it." She offers a reassuring smile, though now she indulges, just a little bit, flattered by the genuine concern swimming in Claudine's eyes. Her hands have reached out as if to help, but been suspended in midair.

Maya takes them both now and pulls her into an embrace. Claudine hugs her back almost angrily, as if she's miffed that Maya had startled her. Maya repents with a kiss to her cheek. Once Claudine breathes a sigh of relief, she eases back.

"Fine. Then shall we?"

Maya doesn't let go of her hand.

"We shall. Lead the way, _Ma Claudine._ "

"We're going to _your_ room," she mumbles. But nonetheless Claudine won't pass up the offer to take the lead for once.

So she sets a brisk pace down the hallway and toward the dorms, knowing with almost chilling accuracy exactly how many strides it will take to reach Maya's room. Once they've arrived Maya gets the door for her and lets her slip inside; not that they really need to be hiding from anyone at this point. Everyone knows.

Once they've entered, Maya closes the door behind them and doesn't even bother with any lights. The room is shrouded in a comfortable hue of evening, with already plenty of moonlight to see by.

Claudine makes straight for the bed as if it were her own and sits down, giving Maya an expectant look. She wastes no time in joining her.

Without a word they come together for a kiss, one that's half tender and half fire. Hands travel across waistlines and through warm locks of hair, resting on hips and shoulders and cheeks. Their lips stray a little, occasionally trailing over foreheads or across cheeks or along jawlines.

Maya gets a bit carried away and dares to kiss the hollow of Claudine's throat, which earns a gasp. When she looks up at her again, Claudine is furiously flattered.

"Sorry," Maya murmurs. "I couldn't resist."

"Then you'd better start learning some restraint," Claudine snaps. "You know I can't-" She cuts off and looks away, letting the silence speak for itself.

Maya shifts closer and pulls her in, cradling her head.

"I know. Your heart is still far too delicate. I'm sorry." Even now she can feel Claudine's pulse high in her throat, sent aflutter so severely with just the beginnings of Maya's antics. Claudine swallows and eventually returns the embrace.

"Sorry..."

"Why are you apologizing?"

Claudine shakes her head.

"For making you wait."

Maya gathers a handful of Claudine's hair and combs it back from the side of her face. She kisses her temple sweetly.

"Don't ever feel you need to apologize for something like that. I'll wait. I'll always wait for you. For as long as it takes, and then some."

Claudine breathes out a long sigh, locking both arms around her neck and shoulders.

" _Merci_."

"There's no need." Maya kisses her cheek.

They're still for a moment, keeping close enough to feel each other's hearts. After a time, Maya pulls her legs up onto the bed, leaving her slippers behind. Claudine mimics her.

"Let's get some rest."

"Not just yet," Maya smiles. "Lie down."

Claudine narrows her eyes.

"And just what are you scheming?"

"Lie down and you'll find out."

"I swear..."

But in spite of her suspicions, Claudine allows Maya to push her gently until her back bounces against the mattress. She waits expectantly, but Maya doesn't join her. She remains sitting up on her knees. Claudine pouts.

"What is this?"

"You'll find out. On your stomach, if you would?"

"Now hold on just a moment-"

"Do you trust me?"

Claudine purses her lips. Unfair, unfair, unfair. How _dare_ she play that card.

...Because she knows it'll win, that's why.

So Claudine all but flips herself over, crossing her arms over the pillow and glaring back over her shoulder.

"Get on with it then."

Maya relishes her victory and moves up closer. She sits herself at Claudine's side, eager to begin her complimentary massage, her self-induced punishment for her behavior earlier.

But the tightness in her leg suddenly returns and she's forced to shift her weight quickly, sucking in a sharp breath. Claudine must've felt or heard something odd, because she looks back at her again.

"Maya?"

"...Just getting comfortable."

Something in Claudine's eyes says she still suspicious, but Maya gets to work on easing her mind. She carefully gathers Claudine's hair and brushes it aside over her shoulder to reveal her back. She rests her hands on Claudine's shoulder blades, earning a small squeak. Maya chuckles.

"Easy now. You're always far too tense, _Ma Claudine._ "

"Shut up."

Maya finally stops teasing and gets to work. She presses her palms firmly over Claudine's shoulders, spreading them out and rolling circles. She can feel Claudine is even more tense than usual, so Maya takes things slowly. She curls her fingers over the tops of her shoulders, massaging them in gently, but still hard enough to ease the tautness.

Claudine Saijou has always been the embodiment of stubbornness, and it doesn't shine through any brighter than at times like these.

Maya knows she's biting back every little moan and whimper of relief that comes naturally with a massage. It may be cruel of her, but it's another one of Maya's favorite games to play with her; seeing how long she can go before she breaks her.

She can already feel the change in Claudine's breathing, the stiffness in her back and sides.

Maya rubs her palms in circles across her shoulders for a moment before gradually moving down. She applies pressure here and there, in all the right places and with just the perfect amount of force to help her loosen up without causing her pain.

The first time she'd done this, that had been her biggest concern, that she might end up hurting her somehow. Always, in anything she does, that is Maya's greatest fear.

She knows Claudine would never tell her even if she was in pain though – her pride would never allow it. So Maya has to be very careful and very observant.

She pays close attention to how Claudine breathes, noting any change in the pattern. When her breath quickens, Maya slows. She makes her way down over Claudine's sides, pressing lightly over her ribs, then easing off again.

It's always a struggle to help her relax, especially when she's such a delicate person by nature. All those sharp words and piercing glares are nothing more than a front to conceal a soft and very fragile interior.

Maya knows this better than anyone. In fact, she likes to believe she is the _only_ one who knows.

Which is another reason why no one else could ever be her partner. She'd never trust anyone else with Claudine's precious heart.

She continues her ministrations, moving her hands in soothing motions until she reaches the small of her back. That's when Claudine's grip on the pillow tightens ever so slightly and her breath catches. Maya pauses.

"Does it hurt?"

"No."

A blatant lie. Maya doesn't move.

"Claudine-"

"Just-" she huffs, hiding her face into the pillow. "Just push. Please."

If it's painful enough to have Claudine asking nicely, Maya knows it's not just the usual ache.

So she balances herself on her knees and holds her hands in place over Claudine's back, then gently leans forward. She applies only a bit of weight per second, gradually building it up.

Claudine whimpers as the tension culminates in her lower back, all but stinging. She can feel something about to break, and she's scared, but she knows it needs to happen. She bites the pillow and holds her breath, waiting-

Maya pushes down and feels it for herself when something _cracks_ in Claudine's back. It earns a sharp yelp from her partner, and Claudine immediately curls in on herself. Maya lies down beside her right away, still rubbing her back for her.

"Claudine...?" There's a bit of fear in her voice and in her heart. She never wants to hurt her, not even like this.

Claudine catches her breath again as the pain subsides and the tension melts away. She opens her eyes slowly to find Maya right there, waiting as always. Claudine lets out a shaking breath and smiles as she wraps both arms around her.

" _Merci_..." she sighs.

And this is why this is probably Maya's third favorite activity on her list, only behind dancing with her and kissing her. She loves helping her feel better, loves being able to help alleviate some of the tension and the pain that comes with such a physically-demanding career.

Maya holds her close, stroking through her hair.

"It's my pleasure. Does it still hurt?"

"Not at all."

Now she's being truthful about it, and Maya can tell. Claudine has relaxed significantly by now. She's all but melted again.

She rolls herself over onto her back and takes Maya with her, too elated to even care about the consequences. She's grateful enough to let Maya do as she pleases.

And though Claudine's comfort is reward enough, Maya still won't refuse such a generous and rare offer.

But she doesn't want to overwhelm her, so she sticks to peppering tiny kisses across her face, nuzzling into the side of her neck. She feels Claudine's hands on her back roaming aimlessly, as if to repay the favor in some minuscule measure. She's too relaxed now to be as flustered as she might typically be, and that's something they can both enjoy.

Claudine keeps making happy little sighs and hums that warm Maya's heart. So Maya rests her head on Claudine's chest to listen to hers.

And just like that, she's gotten to do her most favorite things today within the course of a few hours.

She can tell by Claudine's breathing now that she's just about to fall asleep. Before she does, Maya makes sure to remind her of one very important thing.

" _Je t'aime, Ma Claudine._ "

She hears the skip in Claudine's pulse and chuckles.

"Oh, my. Your heart seems to be acting up again, _mademoiselle_."

Claudine curls her fingers into Maya's nightgown.

"Quiet..."

"Tell that to your heart. It's quite loud."

She's gone too far again. That much is made clear when Claudine's chest heaves with a huff. She pushes herself up and over, rolling Maya beneath her now and settling on top. She cracks one eye open to glare.

"Maybe this will keep you quiet, you insufferable woman."

"Maybe," Maya laughs. She hugs Claudine on top of herself now, encircling her back with both arms, letting her fingers curl through that silken silver hair.

Claudine exhales and rests her head on the front of Maya's shoulder, closing her eyes once again.

" _Je t'aime._ "

It's another huff, but it's the most endearing huff Maya's ever heard.

She kisses Claudine's head, letting one hand slip down to the small of her back and rest there. She rubs small circles over the sore spot until she can feel for herself that Claudine has drifted off.

For this, Maya is always more than glad to have her go first; in this case, she prefers to follow.

The eventful evening becomes a tranquil night.

And it should've stayed like that until morning.

If only it could've...

. . .

Maya can't make sense of what's happening. It must be some kind of dream, something that has her teetering on the borderline of sleeping and waking.

She can't think. Her senses aren't working. Until-

" _Ah_ -!"

A sharp, _searing_ pain shoots through her leg, painfully yanking her back into consciousness.

It's burning. It's absolutely excruciating.

Her nails dig into whatever they can make purchase on and tear as her body thrashes in agony.

But the more she moves the worse it gets. It feels like something's eating her alive.

She freezes, unable to move as the muscles in her leg constrict and spasm.

It consumes her senses. It consumes _all_ of her.

She cries out again, only this time someone replies.

" _Maya!_ "

Even in the throes of her agony, Maya recognizes Claudine's voice. She forces her eyes open to find her there, more panicked and frazzled than ever.

And there are tears.

She's crying.

 _She's crying..._

The pain subsides as quickly as it'd come, draining Maya of both tension and feeling for a moment. She lies there on her back, struggling for breath as she tries to keep her eyes open. Claudine calls for her again.

"Maya! Maya-!"

This is bad. She'd never made her cry before. That hurts immensely more than the pain in her leg had.

Maya moves her hand, trying to reach for Claudine, but the shock and intensity from the pain just now hardly lets her twitch her fingers. Even so Claudine notices, and she clutches Maya's hand with both of hers.

"Maya! Wh-What happened? I'll call for help-" She chokes on her sobs and begins to scramble to get up. But Maya uses her remaining strength to hold onto her fingers, to make her stay.

"It's all right-" she rasps.

" _No!_ " Claudine shrieks. "No, it isn't! You're _hurt_ -"

"It was only a cramp..." Maya insists. "It's over."

Maya hates her own weakness right now. Claudine's eyes are wide with terror, spilling more and more tears by the second. One of her hands has gone to clutch at her chest. Maya wants to hold her more than anything right now. Her beautiful disaster.

"I'm fine," Maya manages. "I swear to you. That's all it was."

She can feel Claudine's hand trembling. Maya tightens her grip a little more as her strength gradually comes back to her.

Claudine still looks as though she's about to bolt for the door to get help, but she's shaking so badly she probably wouldn't make it two steps across the room. Maya pools enough of her strength now to sit herself up.

"I'm fine. I _promise_ , Claudine."

The hand Claudine has gripping her chest has turned bone-white. Maya knows her heart must be out of control beneath it.

She can't bear it any longer. She pulls Claudine back to her, wrapping both arms around her. Sure enough she can feel her heart racing, thundering with fear.

"You scared me-" she whispers. "I was so scared..."

Maya bites her lip and squeezes her tighter.

"I'm sorry."

Claudine reaches out for her now, fingers making quivering purchase around her shoulders.

It's been years since she'd experienced such awful pains herself, and now that Claudine knows that's all it was tonight, it puts her at ease, just a little. She's never heard of Maya suffering such cramps. She didn't think it was possible.

This reminds Claudine that even the renown Maya Tendo is only human.

She breaks down in Maya's arms, sobbing at full force.

Maya holds her, pressing close, hoping to share her own steadier pulse with Claudine's frantic one. It's still racing, almost hammering, which speaks volumes to just how badly the ordeal had frightened her. Maya pets softly through her hair, up and down her back.

"Shh... It's all right." She curls her legs beneath her, even the bad one, but no pain resides anymore.

That's when Maya catches sight of the stray strands of silver hair littering the bed. There are at least five or six of them.

Maya instantly feels a horrible dread gripping her stomach. She's never seen a strand of Claudine's hair shed before, not even in her own bed. Maya prays what she's imagining is wrong.

Slowly, she opens her hand that had been secure on Claudine's back and glances down.

Her heart twists.

Several more strands of Claudine's hair are tangled around her fingers. But what's even worse than that is when Maya notices the faint redness staining the tips of her nails.

"Claudine-"

She draws away from her crying partner who still can't manage to lift her head. Maya looks again at her hand and the loose strands in her fingers.

She'd been unconscious at the time. The pain had been so severe. She hadn't known what was happening.

But she remembers now how her nails had dug into whatever they could make purchase on, how she'd writhed violently because of the pain.

Claudine, who had no doubt been sleeping peacefully with her at the time, had been roughly torn off of her by none other than Maya herself.

Maya feels her throat closing up.

"Claudine-"

In spite of her dismay, Maya carefully has Claudine turn her head to one side. She brushes the locks of silver hair aside, revealing the back of her neck. Four red scratch marks mar her skin there.

A wave of nausea rises up in Maya's throat. To know she'd ripped her hair, drawn her blood...

 _"Claudine!"_ Maya clings to her with fervency, with as much force to hold her close now as she'd used to push her away before. "I'm sorry-"

The guilt in her throat is as thick as Claudine's pulse against her chest. Maya covers the back of Claudine's neck with her hand, wishing she could erase the marks.

Just like that, her greatest fears had come true.

She'd hurt her. Without knowing. Without trying.

Hurting her unintentionally is worse than stabbing her straight through the heart. Even so, Maya feels like she's done just that.

"Forgive me..." she begs. "I never meant to-"

But Claudine doesn't let her finish. She lifts her face sharply and glares directly into her eyes, with tears tumbling from her own.

"Don't you think I _know_ that, you idiot-?"

It's something between a bark and a whimper, as the tears still haven't stopped. But it's enough to snap Maya out of her guilt. Claudine sniffles, still trying to pout in spite of it all.

"You didn't mean to... I _know_ that... And besides, who cares about something so trivial? ...You..." She shakes her head, breath hitching again. "I thought... you were having some kind of episode... I didn't know wh-what to _do_ , Maya-" She breaks down all over again, slumping against Maya's chest.

Maya just holds her again, gritting her teeth to keep back tears of her own.

Claudine is wrong. Tearing her hair and making her bleed aren't trivial matters. Not to Maya.

To Maya they are sins she'll need to atone for for the rest of her life, and even then she still may not forgive herself. To have her greatest fear come to life within the comfort of her own bed...

"I'm sorry..." It's all she can think to say. "I'm sorry, _Ma Claudine..._ "

Claudine sniffles sharply and lifts her face again.

" _Ma Maya._.. my idiot Maya..." she growls. "Are you apologizing for pulling my hair... or for making me worry about you?"

Maya gives her a miserable look. Claudine scrunches her nose.

"Wrong answer."

Claudine kisses her lips firmly enough to wake Maya fully from her trance. She even glides her teeth against her lip just to be sure. When she eases back Maya's eyes seem clearer.

"I'm not hurt," Claudine reiterates, though with the way the tears are drying on her cheeks it's difficult to believe. "You don't need to worry about me. All you need to worry about is eating more potassium. If that happens again... if I _ever_ have to see you in so much pain like that ever again... my heart won't be able to take it."

Maya cradles the back of her head and kisses her brow.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'll do whatever I can to ensure it doesn't happen again."

Claudine breathes out.

"You'd better."

Maya nods. She nudges Claudine softly, having her turn to one side a little. She clears her hair away once again, with extreme care, making sure not to tug a single strand. She kisses the scratch marks she'd made on the back of Claudine's neck, a wordless apology to follow the verbal ones.

Claudine blinks the last of her tears away, then wipes her sleeve over her face. She turns around in Maya's arms, pecking her cheek.

"Are you sure you're all right?" She brushes her fingers through Maya's bangs and tucks them back, gazing sternly up into her eyes. Maya dips her head and kisses the bridge of her nose.

"I'm sure. I promise."

"I'm going to have Nana-san make extra banana snacks for you tomorrow."

"I'll look forward to it."

Claudine loops her hands behind Maya's neck and kisses her again out of sheer relief.

Maya keeps her close, squeezing her tightly. But in contrast, her hands move gently though Claudine's silvery-blonde curls, massaging the back of her head at the roots she'd torn. She plants several kisses through her hair in apology.

She'll do this all night if Claudine will let her.

But her partner pulls herself back, gently forcing Maya to stop.

"Enough," she murmurs. "If you keep feeling so guilty about it I'll never sleep tonight, and neither will you." She presses another quick, sweet kiss to Maya's lips. "I'm all right if you are. _Oui?_ "

At last, the final wave of guilt that had been squirming in Maya's stomach dissipates.

" _Oui._ "

She kisses her again, gliding her hands up Claudine's sides. Claudine returns the favor and gives her a squeeze. Then she leans back, pulling Maya down with her onto the mattress. They bounce once, letting out a mutual sigh. Maya looks her over one more time, kisses her one more time.

"Claudine, I-"

"No more apologies. I'm exhausted."

"I was going to say I love you."

A blush blossoms across Claudine's face in two seconds flat.

"That... That's fine then..."

"Sorry. Was your heart not prepared?"

"It's just... you usually use French..."

Maya smiles.

"I'll learn it in whatever other languages you like."

"That won't be necessary."

Claudine turns her face away, pouting because of the blush and because of the fact that her cheeks are still puffy from crying. Maya can't resist easing herself down to brush a kiss onto either side of her face. She hums, nuzzles, sighs.

" _Je t'aime, Ma Claudine._ "

Claudine looks back up at her coyly.

" _Je t'aime... Ma Maya._ "

One more kiss.

It always seems like one more, like the one before should've been the last for the night, but then another opportunity just perfectly presents itself.

In fact, it's a few more than one this time.

They lose count, doing it again and again until they quite literally can't any longer.

Claudine falls asleep first, allowing Maya to pepper a few more kisses here and there along her hairline and her cheeks. She rests her forehead against hers and lets go of the last of her guilt. Her heart feels light and free once more, as she knows Claudine forgives her, even if she can't forgive herself.

Claudine's forgiveness is all she needs – all she'll ever need.

"I love you," she whispers. "With everything that I am."

A few more kisses. Just a few.

At last she settles herself carefully and rests her head over Claudine's heart.

She listens for a long while, savoring the rhythm, committing it to memory.

She listens until the nighttime hours sweep over her mind and take her to whatever dream Claudine is having.

* * *

 **A/N: It's been a while (thankfully) since I've had athlete's cramp attack me in the middle of the night but let me tell you I wouldn't mind it all that much if I had a girlfriend to help make it all better.**

 **The original idea for this was just to have it be that, but then I thought of Maya giving Claudine a massage and then I wanted them to dry each other's hair and then I wanted them to dance and then it was 6,500 words and 14 pages long. Whoops.**

 **Will probably be more additions to this to come! At least 2 more, and I promise I will tone down the drama.**

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Halloween fic this year is: ta-da! Kuromaya! What a surprise! As promised this chapter will be 0 drama so enjoy!**

 **Refreshmints on tumblr drew a _beautiful_ piece for this story! I'll link it at the end of the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight.**

* * *

Chapter 2.

"Honestly, where _is_ she...?"

Claudine struts down the hallway in her nightgown, keeping her eyes open for the person she's seeking. Usually it's the other way around, but tonight is a special occasion, and she can't have Maya missing out.

As she hurries along, the colorful decorations tacked onto the walls blur in the corners of her eyes. The little pumpkins and bats and black cats have been lining the hallways for weeks now, but tonight is the night they matter most.

Being that it's Halloween night, their group had decided to get together for a movie session. It's something they often do at least a few times a month, but tonight everyone had been more excited about it than usual.

Everyone except for one person, it seems.

But Claudine has an idea of where to find her.

She makes her way to the dance studio, which no one else but herself and the person she's seeking would be in at this hour of the evening. She can't hear any music playing, but as she nears she can hear the unmistakable sounds of patterned footsteps. She reaches the door and slides it open with a _wham_.

"Tendo Maya! Just _what_ do you think you're doing?"

Surely enough, Maya is inside, dressed in her workout clothes, going through the motions of a dance she absolutely doesn't need to practice again.

But not even Claudine's disapproving tone is enough to draw Maya from her concentration on her dance. She keeps going as though she hasn't heard a thing.

Claudine would've at least liked to have startled her a bit to make her listen, and the fact that she couldn't irks her immensely. She clenches her fists and storms her way in, stomping right up to her. Only then does Maya stop.

"Why, what a pleasant surprise. Care to join me?"

"Have you _completely_ lost your mind?" Claudine snaps. "Don't you remember we have _plans_ tonight?"

"I remember," she replies cooly. "I was just finishing up here."

"We're going to be late. Daiba-san has already prepared all of the snacks, and Karen and the others have already come back from candy-shopping. We're all ready except for you."

"And you volunteered to come fetch me?" Maya smiles. "I'm honored."

" _Cette femme,_ I swear..." Claudine huffs and reaches out to grab Maya's hand. "Let's go before we miss everything! You need to change out of those dirty clothes, too!"

Claudine all but drags Maya back down the way she'd come, not slowing her pace even a little. Maya gladly follows for a change.

The dorm rooms are filled with distant giggles and shrieks of fun, further adding to the enjoyable atmosphere. Claudine seems to be the only one not having fun.

"I have to babysit," she utters.

Maya stifles a chuckle.

Claudine leads her back to her room and demands she go freshen up and change clothes.

"And be _quick_ about it! No dilly-dallying!"

" _Oui, mademoiselle._ "

And Maya does as she's told, washing up a bit and changing into her own nightgown. She doesn't move as quickly as she can though, and wanting to fluster Claudine is only part of the reason. She can picture her standing outside the door, arms crossed and foot tapping in her impatience.

Eventually Maya opens her door and steps out to find her exactly as she'd envisioned. Claudine snaps her head up instantly.

"It's about time! Let's go!" She grabs Maya's hand again and begins dragging her down the hall once more.

There are several larger rooms throughout the dormitory, rooms equipped with television sets, coffee tables, and multiple couches and chairs, where a handful of students can convene and converse together. Their group had claimed one such room months ago, and now it's their regular hangout spot on their designated movie nights, and that's where Claudine is headed now.

They pass by more little decorations – ghosts and witches and skeletons – and several rooms have small carved pumpkins sitting outside. But Claudine doesn't stop to appreciate them. She doesn't stop until she reaches their door and gives a swift knock.

"I've brought her," she reports, pulling Maya up next to her as she pushes her way through. Maya dips her head in apology.

"Sorry, ladies. I'm here now."

Everyone else is inside lounging on the couches around the food-filled coffee table, and they all perk up to greet them.

"Kuro-chan! Tendo-san!" Karen sings.

"It's about time," Kaoruko whines. "We were just about to start without you."

"Welcome, and Happy Halloween!" Nana chirps. "Please help yourselves! There are plenty of snacks."

Maya smirks and drapes an arm around Claudine's shoulders.

"I've got mine already, thank you."

A collective sound mixed with squeals and groans fills the room, promptly followed by laughter.

"Smooth, Tendo!" Futaba calls.

"So it begins," Junna sighs.

"T-Tendo-san?" Mahiru pipes up. "I think you made her mad..."

Naturally Maya's comment has caused Claudine to turn cherry-red. But by some miracle she hasn't pushed Maya off of her yet.

"You're _lucky_ ," she mutters. "You're lucky it's a special occasion, or else you'd be in the dog house tonight."

"I'll consider it a miracle then."

"All right!" Futaba says. "Enough flirtin'! Get over here so we can start already!"

Claudine lets out a huff before making her way over with Maya.

The three couches make a horseshoe around the table to face the TV, where Junna is figuring out the setup and the remote. Nana waits for her on one of the couches, setting up a small candle at the center of the food table. She lights it to get the mood set.

The couch across from them is occupied by Hikari, Karen, and Mahiru who are huddled together under a blanket. Hikari and Mahiru hold their respective plushies, and Karen is holding a bowl of popcorn which the three of them take turns picking at.

The third couch is occupied by Kaoruko and Futaba who are also sharing a blanket, and they make room for Claudine and Maya. Claudine takes the last blanket for Maya and herself and sits down beside Futaba with a heavy sigh. Futaba nudges her.

"Take a load off. Now's the time to relax and enjoy the holiday!"

"Ready!" Junna announces. "Oh! But first..." She scurries over to flick off the light switch, shrouding the room in darkness, save from the candlelight and the glow of the TV. Mahiru is the only one who shrieks audibly, but Claudine can swear she feels Maya stiffen next to her as well. But she doesn't have the time to start to wonder about it. Karen's excited voice is already gabbing away.

"Yeah~! This is the perfect mood for a Halloween movie night! What are we watching?"

"A horror film, obviously!" Futaba snickers.

"Nothing too bloody?" Hikari mumbles.

"Not at all!" Nana assures them. "Just a lot of jump scares and suspense."

"All right it's starting," Junna says.

Everyone settles in, enjoying their food or drinks if they have them and relaxing against the cushions. Claudine unfolds her blanket and drapes it over herself partially, then offers the other half to Maya. She nudges her to have her take it, but Maya doesn't budge. Claudine elbows her a second time and Maya jumps.

"Eh? Oh, thank you."

"You're welcome." Claudine raises an eyebrow, puzzled by how Maya slowly accepts the blanket and half-heartedly pulls it across her lap. Claudine shrugs, slouching into her slightly. She settles back against the couch and looks up to the screen as the film begins.

It's the typical horror thriller, set in dark misty woods with a group of unsuspecting travelers wandering in not knowing about the ghosts and monsters that lie in ambush. The music alone is enough to put anyone on-edge, and just about all of the girls subconsciously shift closer to their partners.

The first half-hour has seen two people picked off already and six left. Junna and Nana are placing bets about which of the characters is going to survive.

"It's gotta be the guy with the mohawk," Junna guesses.

"Really?" Nana hums. "I think the girl with the twin-tails could make it."

Across from them, Karen's group is mumbling as well.

"I think those creatures are kinda cool," Karen mumbles around a mouthful of popcorn.

"I haven't been able to look at them," Mahiru whimpers, clinging to one of Karen's arms. "Tell me whenever they're coming back."

"I'm just glad they didn't eat the dog," Hikari comments, clinging to Karen's other arm.

And at the middle couch, Futaba takes over the conversation.

"I hope the chick with the glasses is next to go," she says. "She pisses me off."

"I'm still amazed by how this kind of thing entertains people," Kaoruko yawns. "It's so boorish."

"Aw c'mon, can't you just _try_ to enjoy it, Kaoruko? It's Halloween."

"I suppose..."

Only Claudine and Maya have remained quiet all this time. Claudine hasn't taken her eyes off the film once yet, but it's less due to the fact that she's engrossed in the story and more so that she's intrigued by the acting skills. She hasn't really been paying attention to much else until Futaba calls out for the final person in the room.

"Oy, Tendo. How're you doing over there?"

Claudine snaps out of it and pulls her gaze away from the TV for a moment in favor of turning toward Maya.

And she's shocked to find Maya huddled up beneath the blanket with her eyes closed.

Claudine's jaw drops.

"M-Maya?"

"Eh?" Maya opens her eyes to find all of her eight friends staring at her in the darkness. Claudine reaches out for her slowly.

"Are you all right? Don't tell me you're afraid-"

And suddenly a memory resurfaces. She'd heard it somewhere from someone at some point, that Maya Tendo was scared of ghosts and horror and things of that nature. It's a tidbit that wouldn't come into play at any other time of year, so it hasn't been a prevalent thought in Claudine's mind until just now.

But she can see it clear as day now in this dark room that the refined Maya Tendo is scared out of her wits.

There's a beat of silence for a moment, and Junna even pauses the movie. Maya blinks as though coming out of a trance.

"Ah, I'm sorry. What is it...?"

"Tendo-san..."

"You should've said something!"

"Should we stop the movie?"

"Maybe we should watch something else-"

Maya finally realizes what's happening and looks around at all of her classmates.

"No, it's all right. You don't have to stop it."

"Are you sure?" Nana asks. "You look a little pale."

"Well, that _is_ the point of a horror movie," Futaba says.

"But still..."

As for Claudine, she's very sure she would've been smirking devilishly in her amusement at this discovery if not for how tightly Maya is gripping the blanket. She swallows back a teasing comment and decides to be gentle with her instead.

"Maya-san~?" Claudine presses into her side a little and covers her hands with her own. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes... I'll be fine."

"You're _sure?_ "

"Yes."

Everyone shares glances around the room, but eventually Junna resumes the movie.

Claudine enjoys herself immensely more now in knowing the proud indomitable Maya Tendo is quivering like a leaf beside her. She knows she really shouldn't be enjoying it this much, but she can't help it. She thinks it's adorable.

Before long everyone can tell the next monster is going to claim another victim. Claudine feels Maya groping for her hand beneath the blanket, and when she finds it she grips it tightly. She pulls her legs up onto the couch and huddles into herself.

Bemused, Claudine cuddles up close to her.

"Would you like me to cover your eyes for you?"

For once, Maya can't even find the wit to respond in her usual smug manner.

"I might..."

"Oh, you poor thing."

Claudine holds both of her hands now as the next dramatic chase scene commences. It's probably the most intense sequence yet, enough to make everyone clam up and cuddle close to whoever is next to them. Claudine can feel her heart racing, but it's more from the thrill than from fear.

As for Maya...

Her hands are squeezing the circulation out of Claudine's fingers, and her eyes are shut tight. Claudine rests her head against her shoulder and speaks calmly.

"It isn't real. They're actors just like we are. Every one of these people is alive and well in reality."

She hears a huff from across the couch.

"Way to spoil the mood, Saijou-san," Kaoruko complains.

"Oy, weren't _you_ the one who was dissin' the movie earlier?" Futaba asks.

"I'm impressed," Nana says. "I think it's very neat how you can remove yourself from the movie and keep your hold on reality, Saijou-san."

"Yes," Claudine says. "I think it would be best for some of us to maintain our hold on reality tonight." She squeezes Maya's hands again, but the frightened girl doesn't even open her eyes.

Claudine sighs, freeing her hands with a bit of effort to reposition herself, and pulls the blanket higher over the two of them.

It's the loss of Claudine's hands in hers that causes Maya to peek open her eyes, and she even lets out a small gasp before she realizes Claudine is still there with her, smiling.

"Did you think a monster got me?" she muses. "Don't worry, I'm still here. I'll protect you. And besides, you can wield a sword, can't you?"

"...Yes..."

"Then we're fine."

Maya swallows audibly, and seems to be slightly more at ease for a second.

And then of course the monster tackles two more people, and Maya ducks her face into Claudine's shoulder like a frightened puppy. Claudine kisses her head and hugs her. She's absolutely glowing, and everyone notices it.

It puts them all in the mood to cuddle up with their own partners a bit more and enjoy the night.

They all talk and eat until the movie has runs its course.

By the time Junna gets up to turn the lights back on, Karen Hikari and Mahiru have fallen asleep clinging to one another, and Kaoruko and Futaba are barely still awake. Claudine is all but holding Maya in her lap by now, and she only nudges her because her legs are going numb.

"Tendo-san?" she coos. "Are you awake? The movie is over."

"Yeah," Futaba grunts. "Time to get up, Kaoruko."

"Karen," Junna says, shaking her. "You guys too."

Everyone spends a few moments rousing themselves and one another, and cleaning up the food. Claudine coaxes Maya back into the world of the waking, but keeps the blanket draped over her back. Maya shakes her head slowly as she moves off of Claudine's lap.

"It's over?" she wonders. "I'm sorry to have missed it. I was a bit tired."

" _Just_ tired?" Futaba hums. "Sure ya weren't scared?"

"Did it seem that I was?" Maya says cooly. "I suppose it could have."

"It definitely did," Kaoruko mutters.

But it seems everyone is willing to let Maya's fear of scary movies go.

Everyone, of course, except Claudine. She plans to hold onto this knowledge for the rest of her life.

Once everyone stretches and gets to their feet, they mumble "goodnights" and "Happy Halloweens" as Hikari and Nana remind them to brush their teeth before going to bed. At last everyone begins to wander out back into the hallway and toward their own rooms. Everyone except for Maya, which means Claudine stays behind as well.

Maya is folding up the blankets and putting them back in their proper places on the couch, but Claudine can tell she's doing it in order to put off something else. She has an inkling. She wanders over to stand beside her, hands folded behind her back.

"Are you almost finished, Tendo-san?"

"I'm almost finished-"

"You _are_ finished," Claudine assures her. "Why are you delaying going outside into the hallway, exactly?"

Maya refuses to look at her.

"I'm not-"

"If you're _that_ scared, I'll gladly hold your hand and escort you." She only says it partially as a tease, but for the most part she genuinely means it. Maya lets out a thin sigh and finally meets her gaze.

"Then please... if you would..."

Claudine unclasps her hands from behind her back and slips her fingers right through Maya's.

"Of course." She gives a light tug to bring Maya down for a small kiss, then leads her to the door.

The hallway lights have been dimmed by this hour, and as soon as they walk out Claudine feels Maya's grip on her hand tighten. Claudine pauses and waits for her to adjust.

Maya steps out timidly, like a frightened deer. Claudine tries not to smirk.

She sticks by Maya's side as they walk slowly down the halls. Maya does her best to stand tall, but it's rather unconvincing when she jumps at the sight of one of the ghost decorations. Claudine decides to talk in order to keep her grounded in reality.

"It was a decent movie, albeit highly unrealistic. Impossible, of course. Those kind of creatures don't exist, not even on Halloween."

Maya says nothing. Her lips are pursed tightly as she keeps her eyes on Claudine and nowhere else. Claudine makes sure to stay close enough to reassure Maya of her presence.

"Don't worry. If anything were to jump out at us, I'd protect you with my life."

Maya has been despondent beside her, but that finally gets a bit of a reaction.

"That's very reassuring. I do feel better."

She's finally getting a bit of her confidence back when she suddenly steps on a creaking floorboard.

And Maya gasps in a way Claudine has never heard before. She feels her jolt like a startled cat and then almost stumble. Claudine scrambles to keep her on her feet.

"It's all right!" she says. "It's all right. Goodness you're a fine mess, aren't you?"

"Sorry," Maya sighs. "I've never been good with ghosts and the like... Halloween is always difficult."

"That's all fine," Claudine says. "Just don't give yourself a heart-attack. Or me, for that matter." She tightens her grip on Maya's hand and leads onward at a steady pace down the halls. "Now whose room am I going to?" she wonders. "Yours is closer. Would you prefer to stop there?"

"Yes, if you would..."

"Of course I will. We're almost there."

It's oddly pleasant, to be in charge of things now with Maya relying almost entirely on her for security. Claudine loves being her protector, but it's also a bit unnerving in the sense that she's not sure she could help her like she might need if worse comes to worst. It's all a bit intimidating to consider, but luckily they're almost at their destination.

"See?" she hums. "Nothing to be afraid of."

And as if on cue for some cruel joke, one of the nearby decorations suddenly falls from its spot on the wall. It startles both of them into shrieking. Maya freezes in her terror, expecting the monsters to jump out and attack.

But Claudine's first instinct is to move - not to flee, but to throw her arms out and shield Maya with her own body. She waits, eyes squeezed shut, expecting the claws and fangs to sink into her flesh...

And it never happens.

Slowly, both girls open their eyes to look down at the little paper ghost that had fallen onto the floor.

Maya sinks to her knees. Claudine yelps.

"H-Hey! Tendo Maya!"

"A ghost..."

"Not a real one! Get ahold of yourself! We're fine." She's grabs one of Maya's hands and gives a tug to get her back on her feet. Claudine prevents her from swaying and dusts her off a bit. "Honestly though, talk about poor timing... But it's fine. _We're_ fine. Nothing is after us. Are you all right?"

Maya draws in a deep breath and slowly nods.

"Yes. It's nice to know you would throw yourself in harm's way for my sake."

"Wh- That was just a reflex!"

"Even so, thank you, Claudine. But don't sacrifice yourself for me. We can stand and fight together."

"Says the girl who couldn't _even_ stand. I'll handle the ghosts." Claudine straightens her posture and turns around. "Come on, then. We're almost there."

She manages to lead them the rest of the way to Maya's room and opens the door. It's dark of course, so she instantly turns the lights on before Maya can spiral into a panic again. Claudine leads her inside and closes the door behind her.

"Shall I check for monsters?"

Evidently being back in the comfort of her own room with the lights on has put Maya at ease.

"There's no need. But the offer is appreciated. I do have one request though..." She hasn't let go of Claudine's hand yet. Claudine doesn't let go either.

"What is it?"

Maya swallows and looks her dead in the eyes.

"Please don't go. Please stay."

And Claudine almost chortles, but manages to hold back most of it.

"Oh, goodness! We've been sleeping in the same bed for weeks now and you think I'm suddenly going to up and leave you on the night when you're terrified out of your wits? Of course I'm staying. And we'll leave the lights on."

Maya breathes a sigh of relief.

"Thank you."

"There's really no need. Come now, let's have you relax."

Claudine brings her over to the bed and has her sit, kicking off her slippers as she joins her. Maya exhales, long and slow. Claudine sidles up next to her and rests a hand on her back.

"Are you sure you're all right? Would you like to stay awake awhile longer and play a game or something? I can't have you having nightmares."

But Maya shakes her head.

"I'll be fine. I'm sure of it. So long as you're here."

"I'm not going anywhere." Claudine strains up to kiss her lips, hoping to distract her from her thoughts.

It works like a charm.

Maya wraps her arms around Claudine, letting her hands roam across her sides and shoulders, as if to confirm the surefire reality in front of her. The images of the monsters all fade from her mind as Claudine takes hold of her senses. She breathes in the scent of her cherry-blossom shampoo, tastes the sweetness of her lips, hears the flutter of air in her breath, feels the gentle warmth of her body.

And whens she next opens her eyes she's met with two pools of rose quartz.

When Claudine is with her, it's easy to forget about everything else. She's so grateful to her, so lucky to have her.

Maya initiates the next kiss, finally getting back to her old self. Claudine gladly relinquishes control to her if it means she's regained her confidence.

Their hugs and kisses tonight are soft and slow and tired, and before long Claudine finds herself lying down beside her. Maya has a smile on her lips again after having kissed her so many times. She's definitely at ease now, gladly cuddling up to Claudine, thankful for the lights staying on. Claudine contents herself with running her hands up and down Maya's back, playing with her hair. She reflects on the evening's events and hums to herself.

"So you're a scaredy cat. I'd completely forgotten. I'll have to remember for next Halloween."

"I'm sure I'll discover one of your secrets in turn, _Ma Claudine._ "

"I look forward to seeing you try."

"I'll accept that challenge."

Maya hugs her around her waist and back, nuzzling softly against her collar. She's just about mellowed out when another small noise from outside the window makes her jolt and gasp.

"Oh, honestly!" Claudine huffs, not at Maya but at the source of the sound. "Acorns dropping at this time of night? It's all right, I promise." She rolls slightly onto her back and gently cradles Maya's head against her chest. "Listen here instead."

Maya lets out a breath and willingly relaxes against her. Her head is quickly filled with the steady drumming of Claudine's heartbeat. It always puts her at ease, but never quite as effectively as it does now. Maya is calm again in seconds, savoring the familiar pulse, relishing her warmth.

" _Merci_ ," she sighs. "I mean it, Claudine. Thank you."

"You're welcome. And Happy Halloween. Now get some rest." Claudine kisses the top of her head. _"Je t'aime, Ma Maya."_

 _"Je t'aime, Ma Claudine."_

It's become like a nightly mantra to them, to make sure their words of affection are the last thing each other hears at night. Both girls let out a sigh together and cuddle up.

In spite of the room's brightness, they both manage to fall asleep rather quickly and rest soundly throughout the Halloween night.

* * *

 **A/N: So I wrote this weeks ago in early October and then halfway through the month some canon Revue content came out depicting Maya and Claudine supposedly watching a scary movie and Claudine was freaking the heck out and Maya was trying to play it cool soooo... my version written before we got that info is kind of inaccurate BUT I hope you can overlook and accept it ahaha**

 **Also for those of you who might be confused as to why Claudine kept switching in calling her "Maya," "Maya-san" and "Tendo-san", it's sort of a joke in Japanese culture. Close friends who commonly address each other informally by first names will tease each other by reverting back to the informality of last names or adding honorifics in some joking or lighthearted situations.**

 **Now then Maya did say she'd try to figure out one of Claudine's secrets in return...**

 **LOVELY ART BY REFRESHMINTS: refreshmints,tumblr,com/post/** **179572131863**

 **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Maya is determined to discover one of Claudine's secrets in return! Will she be so lucky...?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight.**

* * *

Chapter 3.

When Maya had vowed to discover one of Claudine's secrets in exchange for Claudine rediscovering Maya's fear of ghosts and horror on Halloween night, Claudine had never for a second taken her all that seriously.

In retrospect, she supposes that was her own mistake.

Maya has, in fact, been keeping herself alert for any such potential secret indicators for the past week, but she fears there might not be anything left about Claudine Saijou that she doesn't already know. Which isn't a bad thing. Not at all.

But she still knows there has to be more. She just has to dig a little deeper.

Or so she'd thought.

Their dance lessons are their final class of the day today, so when their professor dismisses everyone for the afternoon, Maya and Claudine willingly stay behind to continue on their own time. They wave goodbye to the last of their classmates until they are the only two remaining. With that, Claudine turns to her partner with a contemplative look.

"I think I want to work on that number we did earlier. The footwork still confuses me a bit."

"Whatever you'd like. Shall we stretch again first?"

"Just a bit."

"After you."

Maya's offer may come across as polite to others, but Claudine is well-aware she's doing it to get a reaction. And Claudine will be damned if she gives it to her. With a flip of her hair she drops down into a full and easy split with practiced elegance.

Maya knows very well that she needn't waste her time pulling Claudine's wrists to help her reach forward, as Claudine will never look her in the face when she's no doubt blushing already anyway. Therefore Maya kneels down behind her partner and starts to push on Claudine's lower back, helping ease her down until her chest is against the floor.

"For how long?" she wonders.

"A minute will do," comes the response.

So Maya keeps her hands in place, holding her down firmly. The tightness of the leotards has always been rather intimate, particularly during their stretching routines, but she tries not to let that distract herself now.

Though of course it does take a great deal of self-control to help Claudine stretch rather than lean forward, wrap her in her arms and start messing around. Even if she did try it, Maya knows there's a 50-50 chance she'd be shot down anyway; Claudine is very serious about her practices, enough so that she'll often reject Maya's advances and postpone such antics for later.

Maya is getting that kind of aura from her today, so she behaves. Mostly.

She does, however, allow herself a bit of compensation for assisting. She presses her chest down against Claudine's back and rests nearly her full weight on top of her, pushing her down against the floor. There's a grunt from Claudine, but it's more from aggravation than pain.

"I swear, do you have _any_ shame? Or self-control for that matter?"

"Sorry. But when it comes to you, I just can't help myself."

Claudine makes sure to hide her face against the floor with how red it probably is.

Maya counts down the moment in the breaths Claudine takes, not relenting the amount of force she's using until the minute is up. When she does finally let her up, Claudine lets out a huff and shakes herself off, making sure to send a glare her way.

"You are _so_ infuriating."

"Now then, it's my turn." Maya offers her hand and waits for Claudine to begrudgingly accept before helping her back to her feet. Maya wastes no time in raising one leg, maintaining her balance perfectly on the other as she looks expectantly to her partner.

"May I?"

Claudine avoids eye contact, but opens her arms.

"Get on with it."

Maya happily wraps both arms around Claudine's waist and presses her head against her chest while Claudine grabs hold of her airborne leg and pulls gently.

This has always been one of Maya's favorites, because it's a legitimate stretching position as well as a very conveniently intimate one. And with Claudine, she is _all_ about the intimacy. Two birds with one stone.

She doesn't actually need to do it, as her body is already as flexible as it can get at this point in the day, but she can't possibly pass up an opportunity to snuggle up to Claudine in a socially-acceptable manner.

She maintains her balance without even thinking about it, moving her head a little until she can find the best spot to listen to Claudine's heart. Of course that's what she's after.

And some small part of Claudine knows it too, but that part is also flattered enough to accept it. She just lets out another huff to let Maya know she's onto her.

"One minute."

Maya smiles and nuzzles closer, intent to live that minute to the fullest. And in spite of the fact that she's mostly indulging herself in her proximity to Claudine, she _does_ try to focus on her stretch a bit as well. She can feel Claudine pulling slightly at her leg to assist.

Maya just makes sure to lock her arms around her tightly and listen well. She's listened to this rhythm every night for months on end now, but she'll still never get enough of it. Claudine is so warm, and so very soft. Maya can imagine the severity of her blush just by listening to the speed of her pulse, and pictures her expression accordingly even when she can't see it.

Her minute is almost up and Maya knows it. She just turns her face and repositions her arms a little differently, and for once doesn't mean to do anything by it. But when her nose brushes against Claudine's stomach, she hears a sudden skip in her heart. Claudine's back stiffens as she sucks in a breath and holds it for longer than usual. Maya lifts her face as much as she can.

"Claudine? Is something the matter?"

"N-Not at all. That's time." She lets go of Maya's leg and lets her stand for herself again, but quickly whirls around to hide her face. "Let's get started then, shall we?"

"Just a moment." Maya reaches for her hand and holds it gently, giving a small tug to turn her back around. Claudine's hair is hiding most of her face, so Maya tucks a few locks behind her ear. "What was that just now? Are you hurt?"

"I'm just fine. It was nothing."

"It didn't sound like nothing."

"I'm telling you it's not a big deal. You're not listening."

"Because you aren't telling the truth."

"Honestly, you are _so_ thick-headed sometimes!"

"I'm worried, Claudine."

And that stops Claudine in her tracks. All of the defensive stubborn things she'd been preparing to say die on her tongue in face of Maya's genuine concern. It's all Claudine can see in her eyes, and the grip on her hand is tight. Claudine's fighting spirit is sapped away in a matter of seconds.

"I swear, you worry about every little thing. You're going to give yourself gray hairs." She heaves a sigh, flicking her gaze up at Maya before quickly glancing back at the floor. "It's just... that spot... I'm a bit ticklish. All right?"

It catches Maya off-guard in the best way possible. She'd been expecting to hear about a scar from an old surgery or something of that nature. But her spirits lift in relief when she discovers the truth.

And this of course includes her mischievous spirit.

"Ticklish, you say?"

The amusement must seep audibly into her voice because Claudine takes a step back.

"N-Now hold on just a moment-"

But Maya holds fast to her hand so she can't escape. She can't possibly fathom how they'd gone on this long without Maya having discovered this already. She'd touched and pressed up against Claudine countless times in the last few months and had never gotten that kind of reaction before. She must have lucked out today, must have applied _just_ the right amount of pressure in _just_ the right spot.

She'd been intent to dig up one of her secrets. Evidently she hadn't needed to dig very deeply at all. In fact, all she had to do was _brush_ against the surface.

She can see it in Claudine's face and body language that she's dreading what she's just revealed to her. But she had to. She wouldn't have been able to live with herself if she'd let Maya believe she was hurt somehow.

Yet with this revelation, she knows she's started to dig her own grave.

When she does manage to look up into her eyes she can already see the gears turning in Maya's head as she considers when would be the best time to utilize this new information to her advantage. Claudine's face heats up another several notches.

"D-Don't you start getting any ideas!"

"I wouldn't dream of it, _mademoiselle_."

"Somehow I don't believe you. Not one bit."

Maya chuckles and pulls her wrist, bringing her close.

"I'm glad it was nothing serious." She curls her fingers beneath Claudine's chin and lifts her face for a kiss. Claudine relents and kisses back. When they part she sighs.

"We've wasted enough time. Let's get to practicing."

" _Oui_."

And practice they do, but Claudine can't help but feel Maya tries _particularly_ hard to have her hand end up on Claudine's stomach every now and again. She's subtly not subtle about it.

Claudine doesn't give a reaction all the while throughout their practice, nor during dinnertime when Maya slyly wraps both arms around her from behind, nor later that evening when she tries it again while drying Claudine's hair for her.

Claudine has to give her some credit for effort, but she doesn't intend to break. She does indeed have a ticklish spot, but it is very well-guarded by years upon years of practice to conceal it. Claudine has faith in her ability to keep it that way.

But of course, now that Maya knows about it, she won't rest until she's figured it out. She's determined to crack her, while Claudine is determined not to break.

Maya hasn't managed the feat all evening, and even now as they stand side by side in the bathroom brushing their teeth, she reaches out to rest her hand on Claudine's hip, but still can't get the reaction she's hoping for. Claudine spits her mouthful as daintily as possible and throws back her hair.

"Nice try, I'll give you that."

"Oh, I'm not finished yet, _mademoiselle_."

"Do your worst."

"I absolutely shall."

And she does. But Maya just can't seem to get it right, and it's driving her mad, which is music to Claudine's ears. She's enjoying this a lot more than she thought she would; it's nice to have Maya be the one frustrated for a change.

As the evening draws to a close they eventually make their way back to Claudine's room for the night. She turns off the main light in favor of a dimmer lamp and makes her way over to the bed.

"Well, you gave it your best shot," she says, having a seat. "But the victory is mine."

Maya joins her with a sigh.

"I suppose you're right."

She actually seems genuinely disappointed to some degree. Claudine rolls her eyes, wrapping both arms around her and leaning up against her side.

"Fine, how about this then? Since you _did_ figure it out, we'll call it a draw."

Maya sighs again, but drapes an arm across her back.

"I can probably live with that."

"You're just going to have to." Claudine kisses her as if to say 'it's not that bad' and initiates their usual evening antics. Maya puts her losses aside for the time being and finally does her part in kissing back.

In an unusual change of pace, Claudine seems more lively tonight, while Maya seems to be lacking the usual energy. After only a few moments of kissing, Claudine is ready for more. But Maya lets slip a small yawn against her lips. Claudine pauses the current kiss and draws back for a breath.

"Are you tired?"

"I'm afraid so," Maya admits with regret.

"Well then we should sleep." Claudine leans over to flick off the bedside lamp, then lies herself down onto her back. Maya lies down on her side next to her and nestles into her shoulder.

" _Bonne nuit, Ma Claudine._ "

Claudine knows she must be exhausted if she doesn't even offer one last kiss. She shifts her arm a little and lies it down over Maya's back, petting through her hair in gentle strokes.

" _Bonne nuit. Je t'aime._ "

" _Je t'aime..._ "

She must be _very_ exhausted. Claudine is almost inclined to worry, but she assumes Maya simply wore herself out today with trying to figure out a way to tickle her. Maybe she's learned her lesson on the matter.

Claudine closes her eyes as Maya cuddles up to her side, providing the perfect amount of warmth for her. She looks forward to a good night's rest.

She'll soon realize what a fool she is for that.

As soon as Claudine has closed her eyes, Maya opens hers. She's still for a moment, listening to the beat of her heart, waiting until it slows down, and until the fingers in her hair stop moving.

Slowly, Maya sits herself up, and there's a fire in her eyes. She looks over her foolish princess, already wreathed in unsuspecting slumber.

She really should have known better. Maya had told her before that she hates to lose, and that isn't limited to acting and dancing.

Maya Tendo does not lose. She will emerge victorious every time, no matter what.

Even if it means playing dirty.

She doesn't pounce right away, however. She watches over her princess, her prey, enjoying the sight of her resting peacefully, none the wiser about what is about to happen.

Maya is well-aware she'll be betraying her trust. She's already thought long and hard on it.

But it needs to be done. For better or for worse.

She gives Claudine one more moment of peace before leaning fondly over her and pressing a tender kiss to her forehead.

" _Je suis desole._ Forgive me, _Ma Claudine."_

She commences her ambush and goes in for the kill.

Maya rests her hand over Claudine's stomach and begins curling her fingers in, brushing with the backs of her knuckles and the tips of her nails. She moves slowly and then more quickly, uses a bit of force and then a bit more.

And in this very cruel and very unfair manner, Maya finally gets what she wants.

Claudine wakes with a sharp gasp and a soft shriek.

"H-Heh-?!" Her voice is already trembling with laughter before she's even consciously aware of what's going on. Her eyes fly open to find Maya there, grinning smugly down at her.

She should have known.

"W-Why you-"

"Do forgive me-" Maya spreads her fingers out across Claudine's stomach. "For I am about to commit a grave sin."

"T-Tendo May- _aah!_ "

Claudine shrieks again as Maya continues her attack – without mercy. Both hands flash out across Claudine's body now, one to tickle at her stomach and the other to hold her down. Maya positions herself to straddle her thighs so Claudine can't thrash around or knock her off.

Claudine can't fight back all of the giggles, but she tries her damnedest to swallow back most of them.

"Wh-Why _you_ -! Cheater! How d- _dare_ you!"

"I told you before, did I not? Tendo Maya will not lose to anyone!"

With this proud declaration, she unleashes her full attack, running her hands up and down Claudine's sides, over her chest, under her arms – wherever she can manage to get them.

She wants to make her squeal like a little kid. She wants to hear her laugh her heart out.

Of course Claudine won't go down so easily. Even though she'd been ambushed and caught off-guard, she fights. She bites back all but a few stray laughs and thrashes with all her might, pawing at the air and hoping to smack Maya's hands away in the process. She's already severely weakened, but she puts up a damn good fight.

In the end, though, it just isn't enough.

Maya settles her weight on Claudine's lap and pins her hips down with her knees. She grabs one of her wrists and holds it above her head, then uses her other hand to continue tickling.

Now that she's found the initial sweet spot and activated it, everything else seems to come rushing out. Touching Claudine just about anywhere and everywhere else now is making her ticklish too. Her entire body is tingling with playful fire set ablaze by Maya's fingertips.

But still Claudine resists, twisting herself as much as possible, swallowing back the laughter out of sheer stubbornness and defiance. She knows the second she lets loose, she's lost. There's a small sliver of hope that she'll be able to hold out-

"Come now," Maya muses, gliding the backs of her nails over Claudine's ribs. "It's a shame to hold it back. Let me hear that cute voice of yours, _Ma Claudine._ "

 _Damn_ her.

Claudine finally breaks. A loud, almost childish bout of laughter bursts from her lips and fills the entire bedroom.

Maya relishes in her victory only for a second before she starts to enjoy the sounds of Claudine's laughter instead.

It's the most beautiful sound she's ever heard. It's even more beautiful than her singing.

This is the kind of laughter Claudine probably didn't even realize she could produce anymore. It's the kind that bubbles up from her stomach, rises up through her chest, dances around her heart, and finally pops at her lips.

These are the childish squeals of a liberated soul, the impish giggles of a woman reverted back to her schoolgirl days.

To Maya, this is the purest form of beauty and joy.

Claudine laughs her heart out, cheeks flushed a rosy pink and lips curled into an ever-present smile. She twists and rolls about more out of enjoyment than resistance, playfully trying to grab Maya and tickle her back, with little success.

Though Maya does have to admit the laughter is contagious. She doesn't laugh quite as much or quite as loudly as Claudine does, but enough chuckles slip through to eventually work their way up to a full-fledged chortle.

But the best part of it all is when Claudine squeals her name between giggles.

"Maya! M- _Mayaaaa!_ "

It warms her heart and makes it full.

Maya doesn't let up for a while. She wants Claudine to let loose, to laugh like she hasn't done in years. She continues brushing her hands over her stomach and her chest, wiggling her fingers up along her sides. She starts kissing her too, planting feather-light pecks across her sensitive skin to further add to the enjoyment.

And for a good solid minute or two, Claudine is truly liberated. Her heart feels light and free, and she can't recall the last time she'd heard her own voice so high-pitched in merriment like this. It truly does feel good.

Maya wishes it could last forever. She wants to keep watching her smile, hearing her laugh, feeling her body quivering with delight.

But all things, even the best, must come to an end.

She begins to slow down when she realizes Claudine is struggling to catch her breath now. She hasn't opened her eyes all the while, but there are small tears clinging to the corners of them. Her voice tumbles out between choppy remnants of air.

"Mah... Maya..."

Maya has gotten carried away again. She hadn't meant to tickle her _quite_ this much, to the point of exhaustion.

So she finally withdraws, releasing her grip on Claudine and carefully moving off of her to sit beside her instead. She drinks in the beautiful sight of her - nightgown ruffled, hair splayed out around her, skin flushed, and her entire body still trembling with the last few giggles.

Rather than tickle her now, Maya rubs her hand over Claudine's stomach in mild apology. She lies down beside her, slipping her free arm beneath the back of Claudine's neck to support her head, which rolls limply to one side. She kisses her cheek tenderly, feeling her panting breath fanning out against her neck. Maya slowly moves her other hand up from her stomach to trace over Claudine's heaving chest, easily feeling tremors of the pounding heartbeat beneath.

Claudine's voice half-giggles, half-whimpers against her neck.

"M... Maya..."

"Easy now." Maya kisses her temple and continues rubbing her chest. "I got carried away. I'm sorry."

Claudine's breath trembles a little as she draws back slightly. Her eye lashes flutter open to reveal watery pools of rosy pink.

Maya sees a lot in her eyes right now. Of course there's exhaustion, irritation, disbelief that she'd done this to her...

But even more strongly than those is a gratefulness that shines three times as brightly.

She would never thank her out loud for something like this though, so she wants to make sure Maya understands it this way.

Maya affirms her understanding with a kiss. She keeps it light and quick, drawing away to let Claudine get her breath and her bearings back.

She moves her hand back down to Claudine's stomach and rests her head on her chest instead. Right away that familiar heartbeat fills her ears much more loudly than usual. It's fast and it's hard, but not in a bad way - not like the night she'd been scared half to death that Maya was having an episode.

This is a happier heartbeat. This kind of pulse is more akin to the kind that comes after a refreshing and fulfilling dance session, or completing an exhilarating scene onstage. It's exhausted but content, tired but strong.

Maya listens for a long time, even after Claudine's pulse has slowed back to its normal pace and her breathing has evened out. She listens to the vibrations in her chest as Claudine begins muttering in French, words like "unbelievable" and "infuriating" and things of that nature. Her hands have begrudgingly found their way to Maya's shoulders, and her nails are digging in a little bit. Maya chuckles and lifts herself up a bit, bracing her weight on her forearms.

"Have you recovered, _mademoiselle?_ "

Claudine shoots her a warning glare.

"Tendo Maya, you've really done it this time."

"Done what? Made you giggle like a toddler?"

"I mean it! How dare you trick me like that?" Her words sound sharp, but her eyes confirm there is no real anger in her heart. Maya rests their foreheads together.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, you _will_ be."

Maya knows she should probably be repenting a little more than she actually is. But she tries to suck up rather than atone.

"You know," she murmurs, twirling a finger through a lock of silver curls. "You're absolutely _stunning_ when you laugh. Dazzling, in fact."

"Don't try to change the subject."

"But I mean it." She runs her hand affectionately through Claudine's hair. "I don't think I've ever seen you look _quite_ so beautiful, _Ma Claudine._ "

She feels Claudine exhale, long and slow.

"And I don't think you've ever been _quite_ so infuriating."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You really shouldn't."

"But I will."

A huff.

"Do as you like. But starting tomorrow I'm expecting compensation for this heinous betrayal of trust."

"Anything you wish, _mademoiselle_."

"However-" Claudine goes on, fidgeting ever so slightly beneath her. "I shall... reduce the punishment slightly."

"Oh? And why is that?" Maya bumps her nose with hers curiously. When Claudine next finds her eyes, she's irresistibly coy about it.

"Because... it was rather nice..."

The smile spreads across Maya's face as quickly as the blush spreads across Claudine's.

"I'm very glad to hear it, _mademoiselle_." Maya kisses her gently, keeping things light and sweet now after the exhausting battle. Claudine is in a good enough mood to return the contact.

"You still owe me, though."

"I shall pay it back with interest. You have my word."

Claudine seems to accept her words. She locks both arms more firmly around Maya's neck and pulls her down.

"Good. Now go to sleep. For _real_ this time."

" _Oui, mademoiselle._ "

"I mean it."

" _Oui, mademoiselle._ "

" _Tu es très agaçant,_ " she huffs. "The _most_ infuriating woman I've ever known."

"But you still love me, yes?"

"Of course I do, you idiot."

Maya chuckles softly into her hair, running her hand up across Claudine's chest once again. Claudine sighs, but allows a small laugh to make its way out as well.

" _Je t'aime, Ma Maya. Bonne nuit._ "

" _Bonne nuit, Ma Claudine. Je t'aime._ "

And this time they really do go to sleep, with the echoes of sweet laughter ringing in their heads.

* * *

 **A/N: So is _every_ chapter of this fic just going to end with them cuddling in bed and saying "I love you" in French? Uh...**

 **Claudine intends to punish Maya for this crime! What will she come up with to make her atone?**

 **Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Time for the punishment.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight.**

* * *

Chapter 4.

Maya wakes groggily the next morning and doesn't open her eyes right away. She can tell she had a wonderful night's sleep with Claudine beside her, but the reason for her less-pleasant awakening now is because she can't seem to find her partner.

In a half-conscious blunder, she reaches out for the spot she knew Claudine to be, and finds it vacant. She rolls a little to one side of the bed until she feels the drop over the edge and then does the same for the other side. In this manner, Maya comes to the conclusion that Claudine is no longer there.

She doesn't understand why. They'd often get up together, or Claudine would be the one to sleep longer, but the rarest option is that Claudine would get up before her. It has Maya worrying even before she's opened her eyes; has something happened? Is she feeling sick?

Maya opens her eyes quickly and searches the bed she already knows is empty. The sheets where Claudine is supposed to be laying are cold. Maya sits herself up promptly, rubbing her eyes as she gazes around the room.

"Claudine...?"

She can't help but worry.

But the moment Claudine struts out of the bathroom dressed in her uniform and fully prepared for the day ahead, Maya is relieved she seems to be all right. With her chest puffed out proudly and her hands on her hips, Claudine proclaims a greeting.

"Well, a good morning to you. I take it you slept well?"

Maya is glad to see her acting like her usual self, for the most part.

"I was, until you left."

"How touching." Claudine pulls a hair brush through her curls and doesn't take a step closer to the bed where Maya is still waiting for her. "Then I suppose you'll have to brace yourself for a few restless nights."

Maya's eyes go a bit wide in shock, and she stiffens as she starts piecing things together.

"Are you... perhaps leaving? Going back to France?"

If so Maya will come with her. She'll do whatever she has to-

"Oh, heavens no!" Claudine says. "I'm not going anywhere. But then again, neither are you. Not anywhere near _me_ , that is."

Now Maya is simply puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

Claudine flips her hair over her shoulder, holding her chin high.

"After much deliberation, I have decided on an appropriate punishment for you. Since you couldn't seem to keep your hands off of me last night, I hereby declare that Tendo Maya is not allowed to touch me for the next three days and nights. Meaning we will not be dancing together, nor will we be sharing a bed." Claudine grins wickedly. "This is your punishment. Now once you've got it through your head, you may go back to your own room and think it all through." With a twirl of her heel, Claudine marches back into her bathroom to finish up her hair.

Maya blinks and watches her go, more amused by the declaration of a punishment than anything. Of course Claudine would make such a massive deal about something like this and decide on such divine retribution. Maya's just glad nothing's _actually_ amiss.

So she rouses herself from the bed, steps into her slippers, and heads for the door.

"Then I suppose I'll see you in class, _Ma Claudine._ "

Two can play at this game. Even if Maya won't be able to touch her, she'll still do her damnedest to drive her mad.

She'll just have to imagine the blush her words have created on Claudine's face for now, and slips out into the hallway to make for her own dorm.

And so her punishment begins.

It starts out rather easily, as their usual lecture classes are ones they never really make physical contact during anyway, so not much changes there. But Claudine does make a great effort to ignore Maya's comments and stray glances even more so than she normally does.

At lunch time, Maya nearly forgets herself and sits next to Claudine, but a pointed grunt has her remembering, so she moves down the bench to sit beside Kaoruko instead.

And of course their friends are all in shock.

"Um, Tendo-san?" Kaoruko says. "Aren't you sitting in the wrong spot?"

"Not at all," she replies smoothly, without even so much as a glance at Claudine. Kaoruko and Futaba share a look of utter confusion, but don't say a word.

Down at Claudine's end, Karen is asking the same thing.

"Kuro-chan? Aren't you going to sit with Tendo-san like always?"

"Why should I?" she huffs. "It's not like we _have_ to sit together all the time."

Karen yelps and shrinks back between Mahiru and Hikari.

Everyone notices then that the two are acting extremely strangely. They hardly speak to one other in their afternoon lectures, but Maya always has the same calm collected smile on her face, and Claudine has the same indifferent frown.

Oddly enough, they don't seem... _upset_.

When it's time for dance lessons, they don't stand near each other in the changing room, nor do they go about their usual flirting antics of practicing the movements or brushing each other's hair. They simply walk right by one another without a care in the world.

Everyone is sharing nervous glances by now.

"Oh my," Nana murmurs. "What's going on with those two?"

"Some kind of fight?" Junna guesses. "I really can't tell."

"Sh-Should we ask them?" Mahiru wonders.

"Doing that could make things worse," Hikari warns her.

So the seven of them just keep their distance and worry from afar.

During lessons, Claudine and Maya choose Futaba and Kaoruko respectively as stretching partners. And when the teacher lets them choose dance partners, they don't even glance at one another. Claudine goes to Mahiru who is too petrified to refuse, and Maya asks Hikari who accepts rather warily.

There's none of their usual antics of waiting until no one else is left but each other, no challenging glares or playful words. They barely even look at each other.

Even their teacher seems puzzled, but no one dares say a word.

By the time lessons are over, Claudine and Maya once again stand nowhere near each other as they shower and change. Their friends huddle around together in a panic.

"What's going on?" Karen cries.

"Hold on!" Junna says. "This is the time to really figure things out."

They all gasp softly as they understand her meaning; they've got to see where Maya and Claudine are sleeping tonight.

The two of them have already headed down the hallway toward the dorms, but there's a good distance between them. Claudine is on her phone as an excuse not to look back at Maya, who is reading over a script as she walks. The others trail behind quietly and observe.

In the end, both of them go to their _own_ separate bedroom doors.

Claudine only turns back briefly.

"Goodnight."

Maya nods.

"Goodnight."

And they each go into their own rooms.

Silence follows. Jaws drop. Karen sinks to the floor.

"It's over! They're finished!"

"I can't believe it," Junna says. "What went wrong?"

"It's none of our business," Nana says, though she sounds equally as upset and curious.

"Damn," Futaba grunts. "I wonder what happened..."

"How unfortunate indeed." Even Kaoruko seems disappointed.

The seven of them sigh, dejected and confused at the apparent trouble in paradise between Claudine and Maya.

Yet the two themselves are trying to make the most of this little challenge. Maya goes about her evening routine and keeps to herself for the night, thinking back on her successes today. It had been easy enough not to sit with Claudine or touch her during classes. But having to choose another dance partner, and being unable to tend to Claudine's hair for her had been rather difficult.

Even now, as she's preparing herself for bed, she keeps expecting Claudine's knock on her door. But it doesn't come. And Maya knows if she goes to knock on Claudine's, she'll be sent away.

It's only been a day, and she only has two more like this. She can do this - just to prove to Claudine that she can, if for no other reason.

And Claudine had also been enjoying her personal space this morning, not having to worry about Maya sneaking up behind her or randomly grabbing her hand for one reason or another. And at dance practice it had been nice to work with someone else for a change, but it hadn't been the same without Maya. She's gotten so used to her movements and steps over the weeks, Claudine couldn't help feeling her performance today with Mahiru was a bit rusty.

And she'd almost missed the feeling of Maya's hands in her hair after her shower. Almost.

Even now as she gets herself ready for bed, she talks out loud a few times as if Maya is there with her before she catches herself. Maya doesn't come to her door, and Claudine doesn't go to hers.

"I don't need to," Claudine reminds herself. "Goodness, it feels nice to finally have some time to _myself_ for once!"

And yet, as she lies down for bed tonight, it's awfully cold.

Not even Maya sleeps well without Claudine beside her. Part of her begins to fret that maybe Claudine is enjoying being _away_ from her more than she enjoys being _with_ her.

And Claudine doesn't fall asleep for a long time, simply because she can't remember how to get comfortable without Maya there.

In only one day her little game to punish Maya has turned into a personal punishment as well. But she refuses to give in before time is up.

Maya wants to prove she can persevere as well.

And so they both sleep miserably that night, holding onto nothing more than their pride.

* * *

Both girls wake tired and groggy the next morning, but neither will let it show. They get dressed and get ready alone, without each other's lazy hugs or morning kisses.

As a result of the restless nights, they both arrive to their first class a little late, barely lifting their heads to greet their friends and classmates. But the second they make eye contact with one another, the fiery spark of the challenge reignites. Claudine puffs up her chest and takes the first stab.

"Seems you didn't sleep well last night. What's the matter? Couldn't handle being without me?"

Maya squares her shoulders to face her.

"I handled it fine. You're the one who seems extra irritated this morning."

"Why you..."

Maya smirks and Claudine huffs, just like always, before they turn away from each other and take their seats. Their crowd of friends huddles at the back of the classroom in mild terror.

"No!" Karen wails softly. "Don't fight!"

"It must've been a bad breakup," Junna sighs.

"What do you expect?" Kaoruko offers. "They were volatile from the start."

Their teacher walks in and calls to begin class. And all throughout the period both Maya and Claudine don't focus as well as they normally do. Both answer questions incorrectly or are scolded for not paying attention and made to apologize.

It's like this the whole morning, and even at lunchtime they subconsciously find themselves standing next to each other on the lunch line. With an indifferent 'hmph!' Claudine takes a massive step back.

When they take their seats, they sit at opposite ends of the table. And all the while their friends look on.

"This really is bad," Nana murmurs. "Karen-chan, let's do your idea."

"Okay!"

The group splits, Karen Hikari and Mahiru going to Claudine's end of the table while the other four go to Maya.

Claudine had been spacing out, looking at her food but not eating it, when suddenly Karen slams something onto the table in front of her.

"Kuro-chaaaan! We're so sorry!"

"Wh-What is this-?" When she looks over the object in Karen's hands, she find it to be a small box of chocolates. Laying on top of it is a card. Puzzled, Claudine picks up the card with a floral border and reads aloud: "'Sorry about the breakup'...?"

She tilts her head, then looks up at the other three girls. Karen is all but sobbing, Mahiru looks like she might cry too, and Hikari is tense and serious. Claudine blinks.

"What's this all about, girls?"

"You and Tendo-san!" Karen wails. "You guys broke up, right?"

"Eh?!"

"You must've," Mahiru murmurs. "You two haven't been speaking with each other that much, a-and you won't sit or stand or dance together..."

"It was the only logical explanation," Hikari concludes.

Claudine looks to each of them in turn, then down at the condolence gifts. When she turns her head to glance down at the other end of the table, she can see that Nana, Junna, Futaba and Kaoruko have made similar offerings to Maya, who looks equally confused.

At last she understands. Claudine shakes her head and turns back to her friends.

"You seem to have misunderstood, girls. F-First of all, we weren't even dating in the first place-"

"Um, are you sure about-"

"Second of all," Claudine snaps, cutting Hikari off. "We aren't arguing, or in a fight either. This is simply a punishment for her. She isn't allowed to touch me for three days. That's all."

Her words sink in for a moment, and Karen's tears finally stop.

"Huh? Th-That's all this is?"

"Precisely. There's nothing for you to worry about."

"Thank goodness!" Karen plops down into a chair, and Mahiru puts both hands on her shoulders.

"Isn't that great, Karen-chan?"

Hikari is heaving a sigh, still looking at Claudine.

"That's really all this is? We were worried sick."

"I apologize. We should've said something." Claudine offers a warm smile. "It's very nice to know you'd all worry this much about me."

"Of course we would." Hikari smiles back. "Either way, keep the chocolate. Maybe it'll help hold you over for two more days."

And down on Maya's end of the table, it's much the same reaction once Maya has explained things.

"A punishment game?!" Futaba blurts. "You guys are unbelievable."

"Though it _does_ make me wonder," Kaoruko hums. "For her to ban you from touching her for three whole days? What must you have done to deserve _that_ ~?"

"I'm not at liberty to say."

"But that only makes me more curious!"

As Futaba pulls Kaoruko back and has her mind her business, Nana and Junna offer their thoughts.

"I'm glad it wasn't anything serious," Nana says with a kind smile.

"Yeah," Junna agrees. "We were all worried. You guys didn't look too good."

"The concern is much-appreciated, girls." Maya lifts her chin proudly. "All is well. Please don't worry. I apologize for not explaining the situation."

Their friends' gestures of giving condolence gifts and checking up on Claudine and Maya make them both realize that this little game may have been going too far. Far enough that they've been showing how it's affected them without realizing it.

But their pride is still too strong to let them give in.

So it's another awkward afternoon of dancing with other people, though now that their friends are in on the situation they can enjoy themselves a bit more instead of just worrying.

Kaoruko is making snide comments every chance she gets, and Junna and Nana are making amused observations as well. Claudine's partners can't match her flare, and Maya's partners can't match her speed.

Overall the conclusion is that Maya Tendo and Claudine Saijou really can't express their full potential without one another.

The lesson seems to drag on for each of them, who are constantly stealing glances at one another when they think no one's looking. Neither will admit their own misery in the situation.

Class ends and they head to the changing rooms. Out of habit, Maya hands Claudine her change of clothes, and Claudine is about to accept before she freezes, not allowing their hands to brush. She has to snatch the clothes away instead without making contact, and act like she didn't _want_ to touch her.

The same thing happens to her after they've finished showering, and Claudine instinctively strolls over to dry Maya's hair for her. Maya doesn't stop her; she hasn't forgotten their little challenge game, but she hopes Claudine has.

But she seems to remember just before touching her, because she steps back and whirls around to dry her own hair instead. Maya pretends it doesn't affect her. Claudine acts like she meant to do it.

Stubborn pride on the outside, but inside it's killing them. And all their friends know it.

"This is painful to watch..." Mahiru says.

"It's _pathetic_ is what it is," Kaoruko says. "But also amusing."

"I bet they can't last another day," Futaba says.

"You shouldn't make bets on something like that," Junna says. "But I'd take you up on it."

As the seven of them converse together now, Claudine and Maya are left on the other side of the changing room, drying their own hair instead of each other's. With the noise of the hair dryers drowning them out, their friends silently come to an agreement, and begin backing out of the room.

By the time Claudine and Maya finish drying their hair, they find themselves alone together.

Claudine tenses up, but she doesn't let it show. She puts her dryer away and begins brushing her teeth as if nothing's bothering her.

Maya has plenty of other sinks to choose from, but she selects the one only a space away from her. Normally she'd come up behind Claudine and hug her or otherwise mildly annoy her as she's brushing, and it's taking a great deal of self control not to do it now.

Day one had been easy, because they'd both been so caught up in the challenge and ready to prove themselves that they'd been consciously aware of everything they did, and made sure it was never together.

But by now, on only the second day, they're wearing thin.

As Maya brushes, she turns on her faucet, but no water comes out. Instead of stepping one more away, she moves to the one directly beside Claudine and continues. Claudine finishes rinsing her mouth out and straightens up.

"You're awfully close."

Maya clears her mouth as well.

"Close wasn't a rule. Contact was."

"I know that. I'm just warning you."

"Right."

Even their conversations have become rather lifeless, lacking the usual spunk and smugness. It almost feels like they're talking because they _have_ to, because verbal and visual contact are the only kinds they can have.

They put away their tooth brushes and wash their hands, finishing simultaneously. Their eyes meet.

"Well," Claudine says. "I suppose we should walk back together since the others already left."

"That would be nice." Maya twitches to offer her hand, but manages to catch herself. Claudine had been looking to accept it, but pretends like she hadn't been.

So they begin walking normally side by side, without touching, slippers padding softly across the carpet. Claudine clears her throat and tries to keep up the act.

"I'm impressed. You haven't managed to crack yet. I was sure you would've by now."

Maya remains composed, at least on the outside.

"This is nothing."

"Oh? Then perhaps we should extend it?" She only says it as a joke, and she comes to regret it right away. Maya turns to her in a motion just barely short of desperate.

"No-" she says, almost too quickly. "Just three days is punishment enough."

Claudine looks away.

"So long as you understand..."

They walk back through the hallways together, maintaining that devastating distance between them, a distance that could so easily and happily be broken if either were to sacrifice so much as an ounce of pride.

The walk back to the dorms seems far too short - that precious amount of time they could share side by side. Maya doesn't even consciously realize that she's passed by her own room already and is following Claudine to hers.

But what's more surprising is that Claudine doesn't even stop to correct her. She heaves a sigh, comes to a halt, and turns around to face Maya again.

"We need to talk."

Maya pauses with her, taking in Claudine's serious expression.

"Isn't that what we've been doing?"

"Shut up."

"I'm getting mixed messages here, Saijou-san."

"Fine, you just listen! _I'll_ talk." She crosses her arms and sighs again, running a hand back through her bangs. "We made everyone worry about us with this little punishment game. Perhaps..." Her gaze flashes away briefly, trying to give off an air of nonchalance. "Perhaps... we took things a little too far..."

Maya can actually feel her heart lifting hopefully as a smile comes to her lips.

"Does this mean-"

"I haven't finished!" Claudine snaps. "Just so you understand, I am absolutely _not_ cutting your punishment short for _your_ sake-"

"Oh? So then it's for yours?" Maya smirks. "You've been struggling just as much as I have, hm?"

"Why you-!" Claudine's face turns bright red and she takes a threatening step forward, though with how irresistibly cute she is, it really isn't scary at all. Claudine gets right up into her face and growls. "Then again I _could_ just extend it. I'd have no problems with that. A week, perhaps?"

"I think we both know neither of us would survive that long."

"Maybe _you_ wouldn't. _I'd_ be just fine."

"If you say so, Saijou-san."

"You're only giving me more reasons to extend it right now."

"My apologies."

"Oh, you'll be sorry, all right."

"I'm sure I will."

"Would you _shut up?!_ "

Claudine can't take it anymore. She grabs the collar of Maya's nightgown and yanks her down into a furious kiss, greedily drinking in the feeling of what she's been missing for two days now. She can feel Maya smirking into the kiss and it pisses her off, but she's too relieved to finally be touching her again to care.

The kiss only lasts for a few seconds before Claudine is ripping herself away, checking to make sure no one else is around, and then pushing her door open, all the while keeping her grip on Maya's shirt.

"Get in."

"My, my. Someone's impatient."

"I'm going to shut you up until you can't say another word, you infuriating woman."

"I look forward to it."

Claudine drags her inside and slams the door closed behind her, pulling Maya to the bed and pushing her onto her back. Claudine pins her down, face still red and lips pursed into a tight pout in dire contrast to Maya's sly, comfortable smirk. Maya truly is glad the punishment has been cut short, but she can't resist more opportunities to fluster her.

"So then is my punishment officially over?"

"Now hold on just a minute," Claudine huffs. "My condition was that _you_ were not allowed to touch _me_ for three days. I never said I couldn't touch you."

"Oh? Then why haven't you until now?"

"Because you were being _punished_ , you idiot!"

"And yet you were the first one to crack."

She _really_ strikes a nerve with that. The outrage that appears on Claudine's face is adorable but almost a little frightening, too. She leans down slowly over Maya, like a wolf over a sheep, clearly trying to put her in her place.

Little does she know Maya is enjoying it far too much.

Claudine's hair falls over her shoulder and bounces against Maya's cheek. Only when she's nose-to-nose with her does she finally stop, huffing a few snarled breaths against her lips.

"Why you... infuriating... insufferable... _unbelievable_ -" She exhales, and the air is hot against Maya's skin. "I'm going to shut you up for the rest of the night... But first..."

And the angry demeanor she'd been going for flickers and fades for just a second as she glances down at Maya's lips, then uncertainly back to her eyes.

Maya cocks her head.

"But first...?"

Claudine bites her lip and pouts so adorably Maya can hardly take it. But the final straw is what Claudine says next:

"M-May I...?"

Maya's heart swells, and she can't stop the smirk from turning into a purely delighted smile.

She bursts into laughter.

And if the sound of it wasn't so wonderfully beautiful, Claudine might've gotten irked that it ruined the mood she was going for. Still though, it infuriates her, just a little.

"Sh-Shut up! Why are you laughing? Tendo Maya!"

Maya can feel tears coming on as her hands reach up, aimlessly grabbing for Claudine as she officially breaks her punishment conditions.

And Claudine is too baffled and flustered and annoyed to refuse when Maya pulls her down to rest on top of her, so she just buries her face into Maya's shoulder and sighs.

"You are _so_ infuriating. We've been together all this time and I _still_ can't figure you out..."

Maya's laughter continues for another minute or so, as does Claudine's consternation. When she finally gets ahold of herself and catches her breath, Maya just squeezes Claudine tighter and refuses to let go.

Goodness, how she's missed her warmth, her heartbeat-

"You still haven't answered me."

-her hissing breath against her ear.

Maya feels Claudine huff again, and if she'd been able to, Claudine probably would have been tapping her fingers or foot impatiently. Maya sighs, still smiling, and begins stroking through her partner's curls.

"You see," she begins. "It's just that, if you're in the kind of relationship where you tell someone you're going to 'shut them up for the rest of the night' in such a _promising_ manner, you usually don't have to ask their permission first, _Ma Claudine._ "

Claudine feels a surge of heat rush through her body and culminate in her face, burning with embarrassment.

"Wh-Why you! I hate you! I hate you so much!" She struggles and squirms against Maya, but it's no use. Maya only laughs again and squeezes her tighter.

"You really are too cute, _Ma Claudine._ "

" _You_ really are the most infuriating woman to ever live!"

"And also the luckiest."

She lets Claudine move back enough to lift her head, so they can make eye contact. Of course hers are miffed and bashful and swimming with a quiet vengeance, but with the way things turned out she won't be able to express that vengeance tonight. Claudine's cheeks puff up into another pout, but she too, seems far too relieved to be close to her once again to want to spend more time being angry.

"Just shut up and kiss me."

"I thought you'd never ask, _mademoiselle_. _"_

Maya moves her hands up behind Claudine's head and pulls her down for the kiss. Though Claudine still puts a bit of force into it, it isn't nearly as chiding as the previous one. And despite gravity being against her in this position, Maya puts in a good deal of pressure too.

It's from relief more than anything else, really.

It isn't long before they ease the pressure and relax into something softer, warmer. They break and then resume. Break and resume. Until Maya has become lazy with content and Claudine has become breathless.

Claudine parts from the current kiss, but keeps close to Maya, only moving back enough to meet her eyes.

"I hope you... took your punishment seriously while it lasted. You're lucky I was merciful enough to shorten the sentence."

" _Oui_ ," Maya hums. "Because you realized it was feeling more like a punishment for _yourself_ instead of just me, no?"

"How dare you. I only ended it because it was worrying the others, and because you seemed like you were going to spiral into a depression if you couldn't hold my hand soon."

"That's probably true," Maya admits. "It _was_ a rather harsh punishment, actually. I'm not sure I would have lasted."

"Then you should be grateful."

"Indeed I am. Thank you oh so much for relieving me of that torment, Saijou-sama."

"Don't make this weird!"

"My apologies."

" _Honestly_..." Claudine settles her weight fully on top of her again. "But you _are_ still going to make it up to me."

"Oh?" Maya wraps one arm across Claudine's shoulders and the other across the small of her back. "And how will I do that?"

"I don't know," Claudine shrugs. "This Sunday. Figure it out." That's all she says on the matter. But for now she wants to relish in her lifting of Maya's punishment. A yawn works its way up her chest and she breathes it against Maya's neck. "I didn't sleep at all..."

Maya doesn't need her to clarify. She knows exactly what she means.

"Neither did I."

"Then you'd better get some rest tonight. That's an order. I won't accept your being unprepared on Sunday because you're too tired."

"I wouldn't dream of it, _mademoiselle_."

"Good..." Claudine nuzzles closer, breathing in Maya's scent that she'd missed for so long.

Likewise, Maya cards through her silvery-blonde curls, focusing on the beat of Claudine's pulse against her chest.

God, she'd missed this so much. So much it's almost pathetic, really. And there's one more thing she'd missed.

"Goodnight, _Ma Claudine. Je t'aime."_

They hadn't been able to say it last night in front of their friends and in separate rooms.

Claudine feels her heart skip at the words. She clings to Maya a little more tightly.

"Goodnight... _Je t'aime, Ma Maya..._ "

With the rough patch behind them, now they begin looking forward to Sunday.

* * *

 **A/N: In my opinion, this is absolutely the kind of 'punishment' Claudine would give her, and this is exactly how it'd play out; them both being Stubborn as all hell but secretly suffering, and then Claudine is the one who cracks in the end.**

 **So that didn't work, but Maya must still make up for tickling her. Whatever could she do on Sunday instead...?**

 **Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**All righty round two for Maya trying to make it up to Claudine! Let's see if she does any better this time.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight.**

* * *

Chapter 5.

All of Seishou Academy seems to breathe a sigh of relief the next morning when everyone realizes Claudine and Maya have made up and are now holding hands and dancing together again. Their friends pull them into a happy group hug, and things return to normal.

Maya teases, Claudine reacts and relents, Maya repents, and the process repeats. The whole school gets back into the swing of things along with them.

By Saturday the two of them are up early together as always, practicing extra in the dance studio before joining their friends for games and movies.

Maya uses the entire day to plan out what she wants to do tomorrow on Sunday, and by the end of the evening she feels she's figured it all out.

Presently, they'd gotten permission to use their lounge all night long, so by midnight everyone is asleep somehow or another: Junna and Nana are slouched together on one love seat, Futaba is sitting on the floor with her back leaning against their seat and Kaoruko is lying on the floor with her head in her roommate's lap, Hikari Karen and Mahiru are snuggled up on the floor together in a tangle of blankets, and Maya and Claudine have the couch. Claudine is already half asleep lying on her back as Maya settles on top of her, pecking her lips softly.

"Get some rest, _Ma Claudine._ You'll need it for tomorrow."

"I expect... decent compensation from you, Tendo Maya..."

"I'll do my best."

Maya kisses her one more time and waits until she's fallen asleep before joining her.

* * *

Perhaps it's because she's been anticipating this for a few days now, but Maya wakes earlier than the others this Sunday morning.

Claudine is still hugging her loosely as she had been when they'd fallen asleep, and Maya allows herself a few moments to enjoy her warmth and softness. She nestles against her collar, resting an ear over her heartbeat as she glances to the clock on the far wall. It's 7AM and the sunlight is just beginning to filter through the curtains.

From what she can tell the weather seems like it should be nice, as she'd seen when she'd checked yesterday. She lets the day play out in her mind as she'd planned it, smiling to herself just at the thought. She can hardly wait to make it a reality.

She lingers for a few more minutes, sighing as she indulges in the bliss of the early morning, laying with the love of her life. She listens to the soft beat of Claudine's heart for a while longer, accompanied by the pleasant rise and fall of her chest as she breathes. Every once in a while she'll make little noises that make it all the more difficult for Maya to even consider pulling away.

She lazes about for half an hour in this manner, snuggling up to her and planting tiny kisses along her collar before she finally forces herself to get up. She shivers as soon as she pulls away from Claudine's warmth, and even Claudine shifts and moans in her sleep, upset with the loss of contact.

Maya gathers the blankets that had been around them last night and drapes them over her, brushing a few fingers through her hair fondly as she does so. She leans down to leave a quick kiss on her forehead, then finally gets to her feet. She makes her way across the room, carefully stepping over a snoring Karen and manages to get to the door.

Maya retreats to her own room first to gather a change of clothes for the day. She decides on a blue plaid button-up shirt, jean shorts, and black leggings. She brings it all to the showers with her and begins to freshen up.

By the time she's dried, dressed, and brushed her teeth, the rest of the school has begun to rouse itself on this carefree Sunday morning. Maya makes her way back to the lounge room where their group had spent the night, and she can already hear voices and movement from the other side of the door.

"Karen, your snoring was too loud."

"S-Sorry!"

"My back's so stiff... Give me a massage, Futaba-han?"

"We just woke up for cryin' out loud! At least wait till later."

"Junna-chan! What should we make for breakfast?"

"Hm, I think I'm in the mood for pancakes."

But as soon as Maya enters, all of the chatter is immediately drowned out by one furious voice:

 _"Tendo Maya!"_

Everyone, Maya included, freezes and looks to the speaker, sitting up on the couch with the blankets clutched in her fists. Claudine glares daggers at Maya, sinking them into her and silently dragging her closer. The others all read the atmosphere and quickly hurry out the door to leave them alone.

Maya slowly makes her way to the couch, but pauses about a foot away. Claudine looks her over sternly, irritably.

"Well don't _you_ look all dressed and ready for the day. And what about me?"

Maya can't tell exactly what's set her off right away, so she treads carefully.

"You didn't think I was going anywhere without you, did I?"

If looks could kill, she knew she'd be long gone from the sheer intensity of Claudine's eyes.

"Oh, so then I suppose you _didn't_ just up and leave me this morning. My mistake."

Maya realizes her blunder too late. Claudine may act like a wolf, but Maya knows she's nothing more than a rabbit, especially in the sense that she's prone to loneliness; more specifically, when she falls asleep with someone, she expects to wake up with them.

With a huff, Claudine's gaze droops down to her lap, and she hugs the blankets closer to herself.

"Everyone else woke up together all snuggled and warm... and where were you? Off getting ready without me..."

Sensing the danger has passed, Maya takes a seat beside her on the couch and wraps both arms around her.

"Forgive me. I'd wanted to let you sleep in a little."

"Idiot. I would've rather woken up early if it meant I didn't have to wake up alone... while everyone else had someone..."

Maya understands. Claudine might not have minded so much if they'd been alone together in the privacy of one of their bedrooms. But the fact that they'd been with the others, and that everyone else had woken up with someone beside them _except_ for Claudine is what had upset her.

Maya sighs and hugs her a little tighter.

"You're absolutely right. I'm an idiot. Please forgive me."

"Convince me to consider it."

"Of course, _mademoiselle_."

Maya reaches up to cradle the side of her face, pulling her in for a sweet, early-morning kiss. She can feel Claudine relaxing now after what must have been a stressful and embarrassing five minutes alone while everyone else had someone to wake up with.

Maya truly hadn't considered things might turn out this way, so she really does try to repent with the kiss. She tucks a lock of messy hair behind Claudine's ear and eases back, fully intending to go back in for another kiss. But Claudine stops her, wrinkling her nose as she moves back.

"I haven't even gotten to brush my teeth yet. I feel disgusting."

"I assure you you're the prettiest girl on the planet."

"That's based on your standard."

"My standard is the correct one."

"Unbelievable. You are _so_ full of yourself." But she says it with a smile, shaking her head at her hopeless romantic of a partner. "Fine. Let me get ready now and _you_ can stay here alone and clean the place up. Maybe if you're lucky I'll come back."

"I'll wait forever if that's how long it takes."

Claudine rolls her eyes as if the action might somehow conceal the flattered blush that's appeared on her cheeks.

Maya helps her to her feet and watches her go, then gets to folding up the ruffled blankets and straightening out the room. She hasn't told Claudine where they'll be going today, but it's going to be their first proper date away from school grounds, so she wants to make sure it will be perfect. She hopes the mistake of leaving her this morning will be her only mistake today.

She finishes tidying up the room in just a few minutes. When Junna and Nana stop back in to inquire about offering assistance, Maya assures them all is well.

She sits on the couch where Claudine and herself had slept last night and once again goes over the plan for today in her mind. It doesn't take her long to think over, which is why she's a bit nervous; she hopes it will be _enough_.

Claudine certainly does take her sweet time, and Maya's certain it's on purpose. When she does finally re-enter, Maya feels her jaw slacken a bit.

Claudine is adorning a flowing pink sundress and matching dress shoes; the picture of spring, even though Halloween has just passed. The pink floral purse across her shoulder further adds to the theme, as does a small rose accessory tucked into her hair beside the headband. Maya can't help but feel there's a bit of an _extra_ curl and shine to her hair as well, as if she'd put in more effort than usual.

Maya's seen her in her casual clothes, her track suit, her uniform, her revue skirts, her acting costumes, her nightgown...

But never like this. Never quite so charmingly cute.

She's certain any outfit would suit Claudine, but this one might be a bit more perfect than the others.

Claudine struts in, flipping her hair over her shoulder in an important manner.

"I _do_ hope I didn't make you wait by yourself for too long."

Maya gets to her feet and accepts this small punishment as well.

"It was beginning to turn unbearable."

"Good. Then you know how I felt."

"You look dazzling." Maya pulls her in by the hip as if she's about to start dancing with her. It's honestly very tempting. "Not to say you don't normally look dazzling."

"You don't look half bad yourself, I suppose."

"Why thank you, _mademoiselle_."

Claudine smiles up at her, rose-colored eyes shining with the usual fierceness. Maya's heart skips. Perhaps it's the color or the shape of the dress on her. She can't quite figure out what it is that's so charming, but she can't resist her right now - even more so than usual.

"Claudine-" She can't help herself. "May I kiss you?"

It takes her by surprise, as Claudine blinks and tilts her head slightly before a small smirk crosses her lips.

"Oh? What's this? Weren't _you_ the one who said that people in this sort of relationship needn't ask permission?"

Maya can feel heat in her face, and her voice is small and honest for once.

"I just wanted to make sure."

And seeing _the_ top student Maya Tendo reverted into a coy, blushing schoolgirl sends Claudine's heart into a flutter as well. She certainly hadn't been expecting that this morning.

She gives her answer by kissing Maya first, a small tender bump of her lips.

"Of course you may."

Maya pulls her in by her waist.

" _Merci_."

It's a quiet kiss, warm and gentle, lacking the usual ferocity but not the emotion. There's still plenty of that.

After a moment Maya pulls back, but upon glimpsing Claudine in that dress again with her hair extra bouncy and her cheeks extra flushed, she can't help but kiss her again.

Claudine doesn't seem to mind now that she's brushed her teeth. She indulges Maya twice, then a third time and a fourth until they've both become breathless enough to part. Claudine straightens up before her this time, finding Maya's hand and giving a squeeze.

"What was that all about?"

Maya rests her forehead against hers and sighs, feeling as though she's ascended to a higher realm.

"You're simply too cute, _Ma Claudine._ That's all."

"You've really got to learn some restraint." Claudine says as much, but she's so flattered she can't wipe the smile off her face.

Feeling as though she's made amends for her blunder earlier this morning, Maya maintains her grip on Claudine's hand and leads her out of the room. But rather than taking her to the dining hall for breakfast, Maya has something much more appropriate in mind.

As they walk down the halls, dozens of their classmates spot them and step aside, murmuring in awe. While everyone else is dressed in pajamas and sweatshirts, these two stride down the hallway like queens.

Maya only lets go of her hand when they reach the main office to check themselves out so they may leave campus for the day, but as soon as they've stepped out into the warm autumn sunlight, their hands come back together like magnets.

Maya leads the way down the sidewalk, taking the street-side for herself. She can't help but steal another glance at her lovely date, who is made even more lovely by the richness of the natural lighting and backdrop. Still, the short sleeves of Claudine's dress worry Maya a little, given the breeze that's floating around.

"You're not cold, are you?"

Claudine lifts her chin proudly. "Not at all. It's a very nice day."

"Much nicer since you're here." Maya gives her hand a squeeze. "It's not far, I promise."

Together they walk toward town, passing small trees that sport yellow and orange leaves. The girls hold hands all the while, unashamedly.

Maya brings them past a small market and a fabric store until her destination is in sight. It's a new cafe that she's heard only good things about and has been dying to try. And now that she's bringing Claudine with her, it'll be all the more enjoyable.

Claudine looks the place over with interest as Maya gets the door for her.

"After you, _mademoiselle_."

"Idiot. We're in public..."

"Precisely."

It's warm and cozy inside with calming instrumental music playing and the homey scents of bread and coffee drifting on the air. Claudine guiltily orders a potato salad, a muffin, and a black coffee while Maya orders a sandwich and takes her coffee with cream and sugar.

As soon as Claudine reaches for her handbag, Maya stops her and pulls her wallet from her shorts. Claudine huffs.

"I can pay for it by myself..."

"I don't doubt that. But it's my treat, since I'm making it up to you for the other night, no?"

Claudine clicks her tongue, but can't argue since she herself had been the one to set the rules.

They take their things over to a little table by the windows and sit across from one another. Claudine gets right to her coffee, sighing as the warm bitterness blesses her stomach. Maya sips at hers with amusement.

"I'm still surprised you don't take cream or sugar."

"I'm still surprised _you_ do."

"Care to swap? Just for a taste?"

"Are you sure it isn't just for the sake of the indirect kiss?"

"I never even considered it," Maya lies. "I suppose that could be an added bonus."

Claudine rolls her eyes. "Then I suppose it couldn't hurt."

They switch cups. Maya nods to invite her to go first.

Claudine takes a sip of the lighter coffee, cooled down by the cream. There's only a bit of sugar, but it tickles her tongue and makes her withdraw.

"It's not bad, but I couldn't drink it every day." She puts the cup down and folds her hands together, leaning forward expectantly to watch Maya's reaction.

Maya sniffs Claudine's black coffee, and just that alone makes her nose wrinkle. But this was her idea, so she downs a mouthful. The strength of it nearly makes her gag, and she immediately grabs her napkin to cover her mouth. Claudine laughs.

"Who would have guessed the _infamous_ Tendo Maya can't handle her coffee black? Here, wash it down with your sugar." Claudine pushes her cup back to her, and Maya gratefully accepts. She takes a few sips of it before heaving a sigh.

"It's much sweeter now that your lips have graced it."

Unbelievable. She's just choked on coffee in public and she's already spouting smooth lines again. Claudine hates that she blushes at it, too.

"You're insufferable. But sweet." She leans across the table and gives her a kiss on the cheek. "Now then, let's eat. I'm starving."

They start on their breakfast and settle into the calming atmosphere of the cafe. Maya soon suggests they try each other's food too, and she opens her mouth expectantly. When Claudine realizes she wants her to feed her she immediately disagrees and eats her own fork-full.

At some point a tune comes on that they both recognize, and they begin to hum it, a quiet duet that draws the attention of just about everyone around them. As if they didn't _look_ good enough together as a couple, they _sound_ even better.

They eat at their leisure, as Maya had made sure to choose an activity that wasn't time-sensitive so they wouldn't have to rush.

By the time they finish up and exit the cafe, the sun has become even brighter overhead. Claudine sighs blissfully as she lets it soak in.

Maya pauses for a moment to admire the way the light glows on her skin and highlights her hair silver hair with gold. Any angel could descend from the heavens right at this moment and Maya wouldn't even turn her head.

She catches herself staring just as Claudine does. Maya kisses her before she can say a word, and Claudine forgets whatever it was she'd been about to say. There's a faint aftertaste of sweet coffee lingering on their lips as they part.

Maya laces her fingers through Claudine's and gives a slight tug.

"Are you ready?"

The kiss has put Claudine in an even better mood than she'd already been in. She shrugs.

"Lead the way."

Maya takes her toward the nearest train station where they wait to board. It's awfully crowded when they do.

Maya scours the place for a pair of free seats next to each other, but she can only find one open spot. At the very least she makes sure to guide Claudine there without jostling her against the other passengers. She wraps an arm around her shoulders and keeps close to her until they make it.

"Have a seat," she offers. "It's a bit of a ride."

Claudine frowns at the single seat.

"And what about you? If you think I'm going to let you sit on my lap, you're _quite_ sorely mistaken."

"How unfortunate. Then I'll just stand." Maya grips the nearest ring and smiles cooly.

Claudine accepts the seat as they begin to move.

But she can't relax on the train - not because anyone is encroaching on her space or bothering her, but because the men standing on either side of Maya keep _conveniently_ swaying and bumping into her at every tiny movement. Maya brushes them off every time, but it isn't long before she has to resort to shoving a little.

Claudine growls under her breath and curls her nails into her dress. She glares a warning at each of the boys, but their greedy eyes keep wandering back to Maya.

Maya gives her partner a pacifying look, not wanting her to worry.

But when Claudine notices one of the boys trying to reach for Maya's hip, she jumps to her feet and throws herself between them, shouldering his hand out of the way with force.

"You know-!" she says loudly. "My legs will fall asleep if I sit for so long. I don't mind standing." She grabs onto the same ring Maya is holding and emits a _fuming_ aura that dares anyone to come close.

No one does anymore.

Maya's heart swells. She places her hand over Claudine's on the ring appreciatively and nuzzles against her head.

" _Merci_."

"It's nothing."

They ride together for about ten minutes until Maya hears the name of their destination. When the train stops she wraps her arm around Claudine's waist and walks with her to the exit.

They're just a few towns over, but it's much busier and more urban-feeling here. As they ease away from the thicker crowds their hands come together once again.

"Why here?" Claudine wonders.

Maya leans over to kiss her head.

"You'll see. It's a quick walk from this point."

So they walk just for a few minutes in the clear weather until she can see signs for their destination. Claudine has her hunch when she begins to notice all of the little sharks and fish painted everywhere.

Maya had heard about the aquarium from Karen, and she'd spoken so highly of it when she'd gone there with Hikari. Maya had wanted to bring Claudine here for a while now.

They pause at the entrance to the large white building with sea creatures painted all over it. A tall archway sign with the word **Aquarium** , flanked by statues of a dolphin and a seahorse hovers overhead. Maya smiles as Claudine takes it all in.

"Well? What do you think?"

Claudine blinks and looks back down to her.

"I've never been here before. I've always wanted to..." Her eyes flash hopefully, like a child's. "Are we really going to?"

Maya pulls her in close and kisses her.

"Of course we are."

Claudine's eyes light up and shimmer, and a smile brighter and warmer than the sunlight blossoms across her lips. Maya smiles back, almost feeling like she might cry from seeing her be this beautiful.

They enter together and Maya pays for their tickets. Claudine only argues with her for a moment before she accepts defeat and returns to her elated mood.

The first room they enter is dim, but the massive tanks full of water and fish are also full of light and movement. Thousands of different kinds of fish flit around behind the glass, every shape and size and color. There are a few sharks too, as well as some turtles.

Claudine scurries right up to the glass and gasps in delight. Maya admires _her_ much more so than the fish. She hadn't expected Claudine to enjoy it this much, but she certainly isn't going to question it.

She makes it a point to read every word of the little informational signs posted around the tank, looking at each image of each kind of fish and then searching for them in the tank. Maya all but spaces out as she enjoys the sight of the exotic beauty before her; and the fish are nice too.

It's Claudine who leads them into the next room, which has smaller tanks and containers of butterfly fish, sea horses, and crustaceans. She enjoys every animal except for the eels, which she hides behind Maya for.

After that is the jellyfish room, which is the darkest of them all to allow the fluorescent glow of the tanks to illuminate the creatures. They spend a lot of time in that room, admiring the fish and each other, stopping more than once for a kiss.

Maya is proud in knowing her plans are going even better than anticipated. Claudine is absolutely bubbling with excitement at each new room they enter, all but scampering over to every tank and pulling Maya along with her. And Maya gladly gets swept away by her undertow, riding the waves of joy with her.

They go to the touch tanks next, where Maya has no reservations about dipping her hand in to pet a nurse shark. Claudine is hesitant about that, but eventually tries to reach in for a stingray. She shrieks at how slimy it is, and Maya laughs. The ray flaps up against the side of the tank and splashes them a little, and when Maya next kisses Claudine she tastes like the ocean.

They stop to wash their hands and have a bit of lunch in the food court before continuing on their way.

Next is an outdoor enclosure where they watch seals and dolphins, and Claudine all but melts as she coos at them. Maya slouches against her and enjoys herself. The dolphins remind her a lot of Claudine; cute, playful, strong, and a little mischievous.

By the time they've finished there and returned inside, Claudine lets out a short yawn. Maya nudges her side gently.

"Just one more room."

"It's fine. I'm not tired. It's all just been so exciting."

Maya kisses her nose. "I'm glad you're having fun. I think you'll like this last room." She'd heard about it from Karen and seen photos online, but she's curious to see it for herself.

With her hand still in Claudine's, she leads her to two large double-doors. She pauses to let the anticipation build, then pushes inside.

And it's like walking into another world.

The ocean is all around them, surrounding a large tunnel of glass. Bright, colorful fish and corals light up the clear blue water; crabs and shrimp scuttle along the rocks, fish dart in and out and drift all around in schools, sharks meander over the top of the tunnel, turtles float lazily on the current.

There's so much to take in all at once. It's absolutely breathtaking.

Even Maya, who had been expecting it to some degree, is humbled by the majestic sight. It takes her a moment to draw her eyes away from the fish and look instead to Claudine.

And she's very glad she did.

Claudine's eyes are alight with wonder, glimmering as they reflect the flickering fish all around her. A breath of amazement has caught in her throat as she marvels at it all.

To see her standing there quite literally in the middle of the sea in her pink dress, with sharks and turtles dancing all around her...

She's nothing short of ethereal.

Maya's heart swells with emotion more strongly than ever before. Once again, she can't help herself.

"Claudine-"

Claudine blinks and looks to her, mouth still open in a gasp of delight. Maya pulls her in and kisses her underneath the ocean.

She drinks her in, then breathes out into her, letting it fill her lungs. She drapes both arms around Claudine's shoulders and holds her close, playing with the ends of her curls.

Claudine sighs against her, relishing the dreamlike reality she's found herself in. She kisses Maya back to thank her without words, pushing against her lips excitedly.

Maya kisses too, eager to continue like this for a moment.

But a sudden gasp from Claudine causes her to nip, and Maya winces slightly. She's almost concerned for a second before she turns and glances up above them to see the massive spotted whale shark drifting overhead. Claudine is stunned, and Maya is awed into silence as well, watching it pass in all its beauty.

They don't say a word as they walk down the tunnel together, taking in every sight from every angle possible.

It's difficult when it finally comes time to leave. They take one last look, share one last kiss, and step through the doors.

They end up in the little gift shop. Maya buys them matching silver seashell necklaces. She fastens Claudine's for her and then lets Claudine do the same for her.

And at long last they walk back outside into the cooling afternoon. Claudine steals a few final glances behind them before they're on their way back toward the train station.

"Well?" Maya prompts. "I trust you enjoyed yourself?"

Claudine is still too content to even play-fight with her.

"I enjoyed myself very much."

"So then have I fulfilled my punishment? Am I forgiven for my sins?"

"Oh, I _suppose_ so." Claudine gives her fingers a squeeze. "But I really did have a wonderful time. _Merci, Ma Maya._ " She bounds close and leaves a kiss on Maya's cheek.

Maya locks both arms around her waist and lifts her clean off the sidewalk, spinning her once before letting her back down.

"I'm very glad to hear that. Shall we head back?"

"We shall."

Hand-in-hand, they continue on toward the station. Maya is looking forward to the ride home with her, and once they get back to school she wants to have a nice dinner with Claudine before they curl up for bed together.

She's so busy imagining the near future that she doesn't notice the change in weather right away. Clouds begin to roll in, but it's only when the wind blows a chilling gust that makes them both shiver that they pause and look skyward. Droplets begin to fall almost instantly.

Maya stiffens; she hadn't heard anything about rain today, and she damn well isn't about to let it ruin her perfect date.

They're only a minute away from the train station, so she tightens her hold on Claudine's hand and gives her a quick nod. Claudine reflects the gesture in understanding, and together they begin to run.

But of course they hit the red light at the crosswalk and the clouds unload a torrential downpour right on top of them. The temperature plummets as the wind picks up significantly, blasting the rain into their faces. Maya grits her teeth, checking for cars before they start to cross. Claudine's petite pink shoes get waterlogged by puddles as they hurry along, and Maya wishes she could trade her boots for them.

They make it to the shelter of the station where dozens of people with umbrellas are jostling them around trying to get on board. Maya keeps Claudine close as they file on.

In spite of all the people stuffed inside, it's still very cold on the train. There are no open seats, so Maya just grabs the nearest ring she can find.

Now she finally gets a chance to look her date over.

Claudine is as drenched as Maya herself is, if not more so. Their hair is heavy and sopping wet, and their clothes are still dripping. Maya holds onto the ring with one hand and wraps her other arm around Claudine, rubbing up and down her back to warm her up. She's shivering quite a bit. Maya frowns and heaves a sigh.

"I'm sorry our date ended like this. Are you all right?"

"Y-Yes, I'm fine. Just a bit wet."

"Just a bit," Maya agrees. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You can't control the weather, can you? It's fine. It's a little thrilling, actually." She smiles, and Maya is relieved to still see the lingering excitement in her eyes.

At least the rain hasn't dampened Claudine's mood too much, but the rest of her is _awfully_ damp. Where Maya has long sleeves and leggings,Claudine has nothing. Maya would give her the shirt off her back if she could, and she hates that she can't.

The train begins to move, and the sudden lurch nearly has Claudine stumbling, but Maya holds to her tightly. Claudine reaches up to grip onto the ring as well, but Maya can see her arm is shaking. She gently coaxes Claudine to let go of the ring and has her hold onto her waist instead. Claudine sighs and obeys, wrapping both arms around her and hugging herself close for warmth.

Maya slips her free arm beneath Claudine's wet hair and runs her hand up and down her back, as well as over her shoulders. She can tell Claudine is trying her best to fend off the shivers, but they keep breaking free and shaking her. Maya hugs her as close as possible to share heat. She kisses the top of her head in silent apology.

But Claudine won't have it. She burrows her face into the side of Maya's neck and huffs.

"It's not your fault. The date isn't ruined, so don't think it is." She eases back to look into her eyes. "I had a lot of fun today. I really did. I hereby rescind your punishment, Tendo Maya."

"That's a relief." She smiles, running her fingers down through the length of Claudine's wet hair. "I had fun, too."

"Good. I hope they have soup in the dining hall.

"Me too."

They ride all the way back to their stop, and although the rain has stopped by now, the temperature hasn't improved at all. The evening is absolutely frigid now, a terrible contrast to the sunny day from just a few hours ago. Claudine all but shrieks as they step off the platform. Her hand is shivering in Maya's, and Maya winces at the cold breeze herself.

"Maybe we should call a cab."

"No. We'd get into trouble if anyone from school saw us." Claudine straightens herself up tall and puffs out her chest. "We'll make a run for it. That should warm us up a bit."

"Are you sure?"

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't have said it! Now let's go before we freeze to death!"

With this Claudine takes off running, tugging Maya along with her. Leftover water flies off their clothes and hair as the make a mad dash along the sidewalks, bound for the academy. Their pace, along with the blasting wind, only makes the air feel that much colder, but internally their blood starts pumping and warms them up just a bit.

The run all the way back to the school, fueled by adrenaline and the thrill of it all. By the time they finally stumble through the doors, they're panting, but smiling. And glad to be back in a heated building.

"Thank goodness!" Claudine wheezes. "I need to shower..."

Maya catches her breath and shakes herself off a bit. There's an odd contrast of hot and cold buzzing throughout her body, but as Claudine says it's actually rather thrilling. Perhaps even a little fun.

But she frowns again when she feels Claudine's hand still shaking in hers. Maya pulls her in for a moment and wraps her in her arms again.

Claudine clutches at her back, sighing over and over again.

Maya holds her for a moment until the shivering dies down a little, then promptly begins to lead her to the bathrooms. Maya drops her off there, insisting she get into a warm shower while Maya offers to go fetch her clothes from her bedroom. Claudine only accepts because she can't deny how badly she's still shivering.

So Maya hurries to collect warm sleepwear from each of their rooms and brings it back to the showers, glad to hear Claudine's singing voice ringing out against the hiss of the water. Maya hurries to warm herself up as well, letting the hot water soak into her skin.

They each take a few extra minutes before getting out to dry and dress.

Naturally, Maya grabs a hair dryer and has Claudine sit first to tend to her. She makes sure to dry her hair thoroughly, until it isn't even slightly damp anymore.

But when she turns it off and puts it aside, Claudine is still shivering slightly. Maya frowns again and slowly wraps both arms around her from behind.

"You're still cold? Are you all right?"

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm fine?" But even so, she doesn't try to pry Maya off her, and instead leans back into her touch. She stops herself from getting too comfortable though, as she still needs to dry Maya's hair for her. She frees herself from the embrace and picks up the dryer. "Stop worrying and sit down."

Maya does as she's told and opts to enjoy the treatment as Claudine turns on the device. It always feels nice, but it feels ten times nicer after running home through a rainstorm. She almost doesn't want it to end, but the promise of warm soup has her eager to get moving to the dining hall.

As soon as Claudine is finished with her hair, Maya is on her feet and ready to go. But Claudine pauses her.

"Not so fast. What about these?" She holds up their matching seashell necklaces. Maya grins.

"Of course. I almost left mine. Would you mind?"

"Of course not."

Claudine drapes the chain around Maya's neck, brushing her hair aside to fasten it. When she's finished Maya returns the favor. She admires the sight of the trinket dangling at Claudine's collarbone, and notices Claudine doing the same.

"They're very pretty," she says. "I just wish you'd let me pay for _something_ today."

"Perhaps next time." She steps in closer and presses her hand to Claudine's back. "There _can_ be a next time, can't there?"

Claudine huffs and looks away.

"I'll consider it."

"I'm honored." Maya leans in for a small kiss and nuzzles their noses together.

Their hands come together again as they head off to the dining hall. Upon arriving, they find it empty. Maya heads straight for the counter to place her order, but Claudine doesn't join her. Maya turns to her curiously.

"What's the matter?"

Claudine shrugs.

"I'm not terribly hungry."

"Care to share then?"

"Fine. But I'm getting two spoons."

So they sit together in the empty dining hall and share one bowl of hot soup, and even though they each have their own spoons, Claudine does eventually relent and allow Maya to feed her, and vice versa.

They finish it together and are all too eager to retreat to bed after that. The long day finally catches up with them as they stumble back to the dorms. They stop at Maya's room since it's the first one they come upon and head straight for the mattress.

Claudine pulls down the blankets and lies down right away, and it makes Maya smile; she's glad she's so comfortable here.

Maya lies down beside her, pulling her in right away. Claudine lets out a long exhale and clings to her, letting the last of the shivers off as the warmth of the blankets and of Maya's body wreathe around her. Maya hugs her and kisses through her hair many times as they wind down and relax.

"So," she hums. "What was your favorite part?"

"All of it," Claudine murmurs. "But particularly that whale shark. It was dazzling."

"Second only to you."

"Flatterer."

She's quiet for a moment as Maya continues to kiss her forehead and temples. Claudine lets out a tiny yawn and tries to kiss her back, but she's so tired she barely makes contact with Maya's cheek.

"I really did have a wonderful time today... _merci_ and thank you..."

"That's the same thing," Maya chuckles. "But you're welcome. Next time I'll take you somewhere just as fun."

"Mn..." Claudine's exhausted moan sends a trill through Maya's chest. She kisses her forehead again.

"Goodnight. _Je t'aime, Ma Claudine._ "

She waits for her to reply, but the only thing she hears from her is soft, deep breathing. It's the first time since they've gotten close that she'll go to sleep without hearing Claudine say it back.

But Maya doesn't mind. Even if she doesn't hear Claudine say it back, she knows.

She hugs her warmly, and sleep quickly comes to her as well.

The moonlight shines through and catches on their matching necklaces, softly silver.

* * *

 **A/N: I was debating slowing down and telling all parts of the aquarium date in detail, not just the tunnel part, but if I'd done that this chapter would have been excessively long. And to be honest, I just wanted to cover the most important parts; Claudine waking up alone, her defending Maya on the train, the aquarium, and getting caught in the rain on the way home.**

 **I wasn't sure how I wanted Claudine to react at first, but ultimately I thought she'd be happy like a little kid getting to go to the aquarium. I feel she'd enjoy most of the animals, but find a few (like eels) troubling. I love eels though.**

 **Next chapter, there's another, smaller storm brewing... You may have figured it out already.**

 **Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes finally, it's about time I did my trademark favorite trope for these two: the sick fic!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight.**

* * *

Chapter 6.

After the date to the aquarium, Claudine had been exhausted enough to fall asleep nearly right away. But hardly two hours have passed when she's woken by a discomfort in her throat, tickling and itching at the same time.

She turns her face to cough into her shoulder rather than onto Maya's nightgown, but what she'd hoped to be a single cough ends up turning into a small bout. She does her best to stifle them, which only makes them all the more aggressive.

As for Maya, she wakes at the sound of the first cough, hoping it's just one of those midnight scratches that can be cleared away quickly. But when Claudine continues to jolt against her, Maya squeezes her shoulders softly and opens her eyes to the darkness.

"Claudine?" she rasps. "What's wrong?"

Claudine shakes her head, miffed that she'd woken her.

"It's nothing. Just an itch in my throat."

But somehow Maya doesn't believe her. Letting the moonlight guide her, she brushes Claudine's bangs aside and presses their foreheads together. Claudine does everything within her power to hold back another cough so she won't wheeze it right into her face.

Maya sits herself up as she eases away from her. The frown remains.

"You feel a little warm."

"I'd rather feel warm than cold after all that rain."

"Even so..." Maya rubs her palm up and down Claudine's back as the girl coughs a few more times. There are a few bottles of water on the floor next to the bedside table, and Maya reaches down to grab and open one. "Here. Drink slowly."

Claudine does as she's told and manages a few sips, and all the while Maya rubs her back soothingly. When she's finished drinking the coughing seems to have stopped.

" _Merci_." With a sigh Claudine hands Maya the bottle.

Maya puts it back where it belongs, then right away turns her full attention back to her partner. She's obviously tired, which is to be expected, but Maya can't help but feel she seems a bit off.

She hugs Claudine, kissing her forehead gently, feeling the warmth of her skin. Claudine sighs against her, closing her eyes again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. We have classes tomorrow..."

"Don't worry about it. I _wish_ you'd wake me if something's not right."

"It was just a cough. But I'm a little glad it woke us up. I forgot to say it back." She lifts her head until she's face-level with Maya, then leaves a gentle kiss on her cheek. " _Je t'aime, Ma Maya_."

Maya offers a matching smile and reflects the kiss.

" _Je t'aime, Ma Claudine._ Are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine. Now, we'd better get some rest, or else we'll sleep in and be late for class. And then who knows what kind of rumors everyone will start about us?"

"Nothing worse than what they've already started, I'm sure."

"Ugh, don't remind me..."

Claudine flops down onto the mattress while Maya lies down more slowly. She can't help but feel that Claudine is being extra expressive in order to hide something.

She inches close to her back and wraps both arms around her stomach, pulling her in and kissing the back of her neck at the chain of the necklace. She feels her exhale, and another small cough interrupts her breath. But Claudine grunts and huffs the rest of them away to quiet herself.

"Get some rest," she murmurs. " _Bonne nuit._ "

Maya gives her another tentative little squeeze.

" _Bonne nuit, Ma Claudine._ "

They drift off again before very long, and the rest of the night is quiet.

* * *

Maya wakes early, even before the alarm on her phone goes off. She can sense right away something isn't right.

When she opens her eyes, she finds herself separated from Claudine, just by a few inches, but it's still too much for her liking. Claudine's back is to her, and the blankets have all been messed up and ruffled halfway down to her hip.

Maya feels the first drop of concern at seeing that; Claudine is a very calm sleeper, and she never tosses or turns or makes a mess out of her bed.

But Maya doesn't want to get ahead of herself and start worrying unnecessarily.

She's still for a moment, watching the rise and fall of Claudine's side as she sleeps. She can't be certain, but in her opinion Claudine's breathing is a little quicker than normal, and from what her ears can determine she's breathing through her mouth – something else she almost never does.

Maya reaches forward slowly to curl a lock of her hair through her fingers and cards through it for a moment, petting from the back of Claudine's neck to halfway down her back. She definitely feels a bit warmer than usual; Maya can tell just from this minuscule amount of contact.

Carefully, Maya brushes Claudine's hair away from the nape of her neck and rests her palm at the center of her back. And she's startled to feel Claudine's pulse jumping beneath her hand, pounding with unnatural fierceness for a sleeping girl. Maya sits herself up instantly.

"Claudine?" She rests a hand on her shoulder and turns her onto her back so she may see her face.

Claudine's skin is tinged red with fever and coated in a thin veil of sweat. Her breathing is shallow on the way in and harsh on the way out, making for a very conflicted result.

Maya caresses her cheek, letting her fingers glide down over the side of Claudine's neck to settle over her collar. The little seashell trinket is cold in contrast to her skin. Her heart is pounding hard enough for Maya to be able to feel it. She gives her a gentle but desperate shake.

"Claudine-"

Claudine makes a small sound in the back of her throat, but of course it ends up as a cough. Her brow furrows as another little bout attacks her chest even before she's opened her eyes.

Maya slips an arm beneath her shoulders and helps her sit up, wincing at the thundering beat of her pulse.

"Easy," she whispers, kissing her forehead. "Breathe, Claudine."

A shudder runs through her in contrast to the heat coming off her skin. Claudine moans, turning her head toward Maya before slowly blinking her eyes open. They're glazed and blurry, nothing at all like the bright shining eyes she'd blessed the world with yesterday. Her voice is a strangled rasp too.

"Maya... ah-"

And more coughing. Maya rubs her chest for her slowly.

"You've got a fever."

"No kidding..."

In spite of the situation, Maya cracks a smile, glad she's feeling well enough to joke around a little.

"You'll have to stay in bed."

"On a Monday? How tragic."

"I'm serious. That means no dance practice either."

Claudine stiffens at that.

"It's not that bad. I need to practice."

"What you need is rest," Maya corrects her, planting another kiss on her forehead. "If you push yourself today it will only get worse. Wouldn't you rather take one full day off and be back on your feet sooner?"

Claudine wants to argue. But with how Maya is holding her in her arms, staring down into her eyes with that compelling sternness, she falters.

"I suppose..."

"Good. Then considering it was my responsibility you fell sick, I'll be staying with you."

"That won't be necessary," Claudine huffs. "You've paid your dues. Go to class, Maya. I'll be fine."

While it catches her off guard that Claudine uses her name like that, Maya doesn't relent.

"I wouldn't be able to focus at all in knowing you were here all alone like this. I'm staying and that's final. Besides..." She leans down over her and kisses the bridge of her nose, locking gazes with her at this intimate proximity. "While your words told me to go, your eyes begged me not to."

Claudine's pulse spikes up as she snaps her head to the other side.

"You're imagining things."

Maya chuckles and nuzzles her nose.

"I'm staying until you feel better. You can't make me do otherwise."

"You're so-"

"Kind? Considerate?"

" _Infuriating_."

"Of course." Maya kisses her forehead again before lying her back down. "Just relax and take it easy. I'll only be a moment."

Claudine pouts slightly,but closes her eyes nonetheless.

Maya slips off the bed, crosses the room to the door, and slowly pokes her head outside. The sounds of early-morning chatter drift down the hallway as Maya searches for one of her friends. Luckily, she spots Nana waiting outside hers and Junna's door, already dressed and teasing her roommate from this side.

"Junna-chan~ If you don't hurry I'll leave you behind!"

"You wouldn't!" comes the response. Nana giggles, smiling at Maya as she notices her approaching.

"Ah, good morning Tendo-san! You haven't gotten dressed yet?"

"Good morning," Maya dips her head. "I'm afraid I won't be going to class today. Claudine has a cough so I'm going to keep an eye on her."

"Oh no, that's terrible! Is she all right?"

"She just needs some rest. I wanted to let someone know. Do you think you could tell the teachers for us?"

"Of course! Don't worry about it. Has she eaten yet?"

"Not yet. I was just about to-"

"I'll do it!" Nana offers. "I doubt you want to leave her alone as it is, right? So you stay with her. I'll go grab you some breakfast."

Maya dips her head. "Thank you very much."

"Don't mention it. Oh, and whose room are you in?" She smiles with a slight hint of mischief.

Maya shuffles her feet.

"Mine."

"Understood." Nana turns to knock on her own door. "Junna-chan! I really am leaving you behind! Sorry! I'll be back!"

"H-Hey, Nana!"

Nana turns back to Maya and turns her around, giving her back a light push.

"Go back to Saijou-san and take care of her! I'll take care of everything else!" And with that she hurries down the hallway.

Maya feels a bit of the weight come off her shoulders as she returns to her room and steps back inside.

But she doesn't find Claudine resting as she'd hoped. Instead she finds her sitting up in the midst of another coughing fit. Maya hurries over and runs a hand down her back.

"Easy," she murmurs. "Try to take a deep breath."

Claudine tries multiple times, but it takes a few attempts before she can inhale without a cough interrupting her. Maya kisses the side of her head and hushes her until she's calmed down.

"Would you like some water?"

Claudine sighs and nods a little.

"Please..."

Maya kisses her again. "Of course." She reaches down next to the bed where there are a few more unopened bottles of water sitting by the bedside table. Maya opens one and helps Claudine hold it to her lips. Thankfully she doesn't choke and it goes down smoothly. When she's finished Claudine breathes a sigh of relief.

" _Merci_."

Maya puts the water aside and draws her into a soft embrace.

"It's my pleasure. Anything you need today, just let me know." She strokes her hands over her shoulders, threading silver curls through her fingers. "I know you're strong Claudine, but it's okay to be weak, too. Don't try to bear it all on your own. You have me."

Claudine nuzzles a little closer and wraps her arms around her.

" _Merci_..."

It's a little less embarrassing for her to say it in her native tongue, and Maya thinks it's much more endearing as well. She holds her for a moment, until a knock comes at the door.

"Tendo-san?" Nana calls out.

Maya eases back from Claudine and crosses the room to answer the door. Nana is standing on the other side holding a tray of food.

"Breakfast is served! I also picked up a bottle of cough medicine from the nurse," she says, nodding to the little pink bottle. Maya gratefully accepts the tray from her.

"Thank you so much."

"Don't mind~!" She peers into the room to find Claudine sitting up in bed. "Feel better, Saijou-san. Tendo-san will take good care of you."

Due to her fever, no one can really be certain if Claudine blushes or not, but she just nods. Nana turns back to Maya and murmurs one last comment.

"Huh. So they match."

"Eh?" Maya follows her gaze down to the necklace at her chest. She must've seen Claudine's too.

Nana grins.

"Nothing! I'm glad you two had fun yesterday, so take it easy and feel better, Saijou-san!"

"Yes. Thank you, Nana-san."

"Bye bye!" With this Nana turns around and starts calling for Junna again.

Maya pushes the door closed behind her and brings the tray of fresh fruits, salad, mashed potatoes, and warm pancakes back to the bed.

"I hope you're hungry."

"Perhaps a bit..."

Maya sits down beside her again as they pull in their legs to rest the tray on their laps. Claudine begins eating first as Maya reads the instructions on the cough medicine, then starts on her salad.

Now that the day has officially started, it finally settles in that they can enjoy it here instead of in classes. Not that Claudine can enjoy _too_ much of it being sick, but there's still something to be said for being able to stay in bed all day with your girlfriend on a Monday.

Maya is glad to see Claudine eating a decent amount, as she hadn't eaten much for supper last night. They share the pancakes and fruit, though Maya leaves the mashed potatoes entirely for Claudine, who's trying not to seem too excited about them.

When they've finished, Maya puts everything on the floor near the door so she can take it out later. She keeps a clean spoon from the tray, then picks up the cough medicine bottle and retreats to the bed.

"It says you should have it with food, so now's a good time." She pours a spoonful out and holds it for Claudine. "Say 'ah'."

And Claudine very nearly sputters even before it's touched her lips.

"I really hate you sometimes."

"Love you, too." Despite the teasing, Maya feeds her the medicine seriously, glad to see it go down without a hitch. "That should help. I'll give you some more at supper. How's your fever?"

"It's fine."

Maya doesn't believe her. She leans in closer and presses the back of her hand to her forehead. She's still very warm.

"You don't feel fine. I'm glad you had an appetite, but you need to rest now."

"Honestly! Can't I at _least_ use the restroom?" Claudine huffs.

"Right. But no shower. I can't have you getting dizzy."

"So demanding! Fine, fine, no shower."

With Claudine in agreement, Maya helps her out of bed.

And even if Maya hadn't already set the conditions of 'no shower allowed', Claudine sees for herself she probably wouldn't have been able to manage it anyway. Upon standing, she sways almost instantly from a dizzy spell. Maya steadies her with a tight hug.

"Are you all right?" She feels a slight shiver run through her partner in spite of the fever.

"Yes..."

"Just take it slow. There's no rush at all."

Maya soothes her with a couple of kisses, holding her up with care.

After a moment, Claudine feels she can handle walking. So they cross the room to Maya's personal bathroom, but Claudine insists she'll be fine on her own.

"I'll call if I need anything," she assures her.

It's not easy, but Maya lets her go.

At least they've stayed over at each other's rooms enough to have brought spare tooth brushes in the past. Claudine is able to freshen herself up, brush her teeth, and clean some of the sweat off her skin with a wash cloth. Maya stays close on the other side of the door, listening for any signs of distress.

And Claudine knows she must be anxiously waiting, so she doesn't take any more time than is absolutely necessary. She grabs a hair brush and brings it back to the door with her. Maya is right there waiting.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm just fine, you idiot."

Maya escorts her back to bed and sits with her again, taking the liberty upon herself to brush through Claudine's hair for her. Claudine doesn't seem to mind one bit.

As she brushes, Maya can feel the excessive heat coming off Claudine's neck and shoulders. She moves her hair aside to let some cooler air touch her skin. She feels Claudine inadvertently shudder several times throughout the process, clear indication the fever still has a firm hold on her.

When Maya is finished, she puts the brush aside and gently wraps her arms around Claudine from behind, leaning back against the headboard with the sick girl in between her legs.

Claudine doesn't protest. Though the fever makes her hot, it also makes her shiver, and Maya is a comfortable warmth against her.

Maya loops both arms around Claudine's collar and stomach, letting her palms rub in soothing little circles. When they're sitting still together like this, she can feel Claudine's pulse shaking through her whole body, far too harsh and fast for comfort.

Maya kisses her cheek and lets Claudine slump back against her chest for a while, pulling the blankets up over them both as she massages Claudine's chest for her. She feels her shiver again and again, and each time she only holds her more tightly.

It makes her feel so useless. This is a fight in which she can't protect Claudine by using swords.

Maya gingerly wipes the sleeve of her nightgown over Claudine's forehead before resting her hand over her heart once more. She watches the clock for a full minute to measure her pulse. It's so quick that she loses count and has to start over. The eventual end result is over 80 beats per minute.

Maya hugs her tighter.

" _Ma Claudine, la plus belle,_ my beautiful princess..." She kisses her a few more times wherever she can manage. Claudine's only response is a weak little moan.

Maya continues tracing soft circles over her stomach. "My poor Claudine. I won't leave your side until you're better. I promise." She seals the promise with a kiss to the girl's warm cheek.

Claudine doesn't open her eyes, but she turns herself slowly, meekly, and hugs Maya around her sides. She rests her chin on her shoulder and presses close to her, heaving a tired sigh.

" _Merci... Ma Maya..._ "

And hearing her so exhausted, feeling her so weak and quivering...

A spark ignites in Maya's heart; the desire to protect her no matter what. She loves this girl with all her soul, and seeing her so vulnerable and sick with fever is somehow both terrifying and motivating. She wants to be her protector, but she never wants to see her in a situation that would warrant her being protected. It's complicated, really.

Maya can only respond by kissing her more, trailing her lips through Claudine's bangs, along her hairline warm with sweat, all the while using her hands to map patterns down her back and across her sides.

Maya holds her for a long time like this, letting her cuddle close, supporting her body with her own. Claudine rests, and Maya isn't sure if she loses consciousness or not, but at the very least she is calm for a while. Her heart rate slows just a little and doesn't feel quite as intense as before. She's still breathing a bit wildly, but as Maya continues to sooth her by the moment, her breath gradually eases as well.

Maya doesn't stop kissing her for a second. It's now when Claudine is small and feeble in her arms when she loves her more than ever before. The desire to keep her safe and do whatever she possibly can to help her feel better burns red-hot in her soul.

Claudine is so precious to her. She won't ever let go.

Maya holds her as such for at least an hour, and she would've been more than fine with doing so for the rest of the day.

But she can feel it for herself when Claudine suddenly jolts, and a tiny cough escapes her throat. Maya rubs her back a little more firmly, and for a moment Claudine is quiet again.

But inevitably the coughing fit returns, building up gradually a few at a time before it's shaking her full-force. Claudine grips her with trembling fingers, burying her face into Maya's shoulder helplessly as the bout tears through her with unstoppable force. She loses her breath from the onslaught, and wheezes through the rest of it.

And Maya can only hold her through it all, murmuring encouragement and sweet nothings to her as she kisses her over and over, just wishing it would stop.

Claudine is so fragile right now, so to feel her body jolting so violently and repeatedly is painful. Maya just holds her tightly to keep her as still as possible, cradling the back of her head against her shoulder.

" _C'est bon..._ " she murmurs. "It's all right... breathe, Claudine. I've got you."

The coughing fit seems to drag on cruelly, and the only reason it ends is because Claudine is physically unable to continue.

Maya hugs her close and doesn't let go, petting up and down her back as the sounds of Claudine's panting fan out against her neck. Her heart is jumping again right after it had managed to calm down.

Maya grits her teeth, but does her best to keep her voice steady. With patient, soothing words, she prompts Claudine to breathe with her.

" _Respire avec moi. Inspire..."_

Maya draws in a slow, deep breath _-_

 _"-expire..._ "

-and lets it out.

She repeats the process again and again, and it's a while before Claudine can even make sense of it. But eventually her mind is clear enough to understand.

She feels Maya's body working with hers, rising in with each inhale and pressing out with each exhale. All the while Maya's hands never stop their cajoling touches down her back and shoulders, over her sides and through her hair.

Eventually Claudine's breathing eases once again as she slips right into unconsciousness.

Maya's a little worried since the poor girl hadn't even managed to get a single word out, but for now she's more than willing to let her rest as much as she can.

So Maya slides herself away carefully and lies Claudine onto her back, pulling the blankets up to her stomach so as not to make her too hot. She leaves her with a soft kiss on the lips before retreating to the bathroom for a wash cloth. She wets it, wrings it out, and brings it back.

She pads the cloth across Claudine's forehead to absorb some of the heat, gingerly tracing over her cheeks and jawline down either side of her neck. She carefully ventures to the nape of her neck as well before bringing it back around to the front. Finally, she lets it linger on top of Claudine's necklace at the hollow of her throat.

It's been a long time since Maya had last seen her like this. In fact, this might be the worst she's ever seen her. And of course it isn't anything dire, but even the slightest amount of discomfort for _her_ Claudine is still far too unacceptable.

Maya drapes the cloth across the girl's forehead and kisses her again.

"Rest, _Ma Claudine_ , my angel. I'll be here when you wake up."

Maya pets through her hair for a moment, checking to ensure Claudine's breathing is unobstructed and as even as it can get. It's awful to know she's suffering, and yet she's still so irresistibly cute in her sleep.

Maya shakes her head before opening the drawer at the nightstand to extract a book she'd been reading. She gets herself into a comfortable position, leaning back against the headboard as she settles in. She keeps the book open in her lap with one hand and drapes her other arm over Claudine.

The afternoon approaches and arrives quietly, without incident. Claudine is still and peaceful in her sleep. The only time she moves is to shift herself onto her side facing Maya as she hugs her waist, unconsciously nuzzling into her hip. Maya gladly accepts the new position and rubs her back softly, but ensures Claudine has space enough to breathe properly.

The peace and quiet last a little longer. Maya has nearly finished her book by the time she feels Claudine shift at her side, and hears the cute rasp of her sleepy voice.

"Mn..."

Maya closes her book and puts it aside to direct her focus onto more important things.

" _Bonjour, princesse._ "

Claudine's eyes are dazed and hazy from sleep, but once they focus on Maya a tiny smile spreads across her lips.

"You stayed..."

Maya leans over her to kiss her head.

"Of course I did. How are you feeling?"

"Tired..."

"I can imagine. Would you like some water?"

"Just a bit."

Maya dutifully leans over the to grab another bottle, then helps Claudine sit upright. She watches a little anxiously as Claudine drinks, but it goes smoothly and entirely without coughing this time. When she's finished, Maya puts the water aside. She curls her fingers beneath Claudine's bangs and brushes them aside to press their foreheads together. Claudine stiffens, but stays put as Maya diagnoses her.

"The fever seems to have gone down a bit," she reports, then offers her hand. "May I?"

Claudine turns her face away but slips her hand into Maya's nonetheless. Maya positions her fingers over her wrist and holds them in place for a moment. Claudine doesn't look at her directly all the while, because if she does she fears it might increase her heart rate.

When the minute is up, Maya dips forward to leave a kiss on her wrist.

"You're down to 70 beats per minute," she says. "It's much better than before. How's your throat?"

"Dry," she replies. "But bearable."

"That's good." Maya can only think to express her relief in the form of a kiss. But as she nears Claudine's lips, she feels a slight push against her chest.

"Don't," Claudine murmurs. "We can't have you catching this too."

Maya smiles and doesn't budge.

" _Ma Claudine,_ if I'm going to catch your cold it's already been decided at this point."

She isn't _trying_ to make her blush more to add to the fever, but Claudine's cheeks heat up anyway. She recoils her hand and turns to face her.

"Then do what you like. I won't be blamed if you get sick."

And though she says as much, if that were to happen, they both know Claudine would dote on Maya just as much.

"I accept the terms," Maya says. She moves closer until their lips touch, keeping it brief and soft so as not to overwhelm her. But Claudine actually pushes a little, needy for the contact. Maya indulges her only for a moment before easing back. "Do you feel dizzy?" She keeps a hand on Claudine's shoulder just for good measure. Claudine shakes her head.

"No. In fact I'd like to shower properly now, if you wouldn't mind."

"I do mind." Maya lays her hand over Claudine's in her lap. "If you slip and get hurt-"

"Listen you fool." Claudine gets close up into her face, locking eyes with her seriously. "I wouldn't do something as stupid as taking a shower if I was sick enough I could fall. I'd never jeopardize my career like that. And besides..." She sits back again and looks down at the hand on hers. "I've made you worry enough already."

Touched by her honesty, Maya eases Claudine into an embrace.

"I'm fine worrying about you so long as you're all right in the end."

"Idiot. If you worry so much you'll give yourself gray hairs. And they _won't_ look as good as mine." Her comment earns a chuckle from Maya, who plays through those aforementioned silver strands for a moment.

"You're sure you'll be all right?"

"If I'm not, _you_ can give _me_ a punishment."

"Somehow that doesn't seem fair in this context."

Claudine moves back enough to kiss her lips, and this time her usual spirit is back in it.

"I'll be fine. Especially with you there."

Maya can read the signs; the spark of determination in Claudine's eyes, the confidence in her voice, the vigor in her kiss. She seems to be getting back to her old self.

Maya lets out a long breath. A shower would be the quickest and easiest way for Claudine to cool off, after all.

"All right. But let's take it slowly."

"There's really no need to. But if it makes you feel better, then very well."

Maya gets out of bed first and offers assistance. But Claudine proudly declines and stands on her own without swaying to prove her point. Maya goes to her drawers and pulls out a clean nightgown for herself. She glances at the empty food tray from earlier and figures now would be a good time to return it. Claudine reads her mind.

"You can take care of that. I'd like to get a change of clothes from my room."

Maya already doesn't like the idea of leaving her alone.

"But-"

"I'll meet you in the bathrooms in five minutes. If I'm a second later you can contact the authorities."

"I really will, you know."

"I'm aware. Now let's be off."

So they part ways for five minutes as Claudine gathers fresh laundry and Maya returns the tray to the dining hall. There's no one there at this time of day, as the final class is still in session. That also means there's no one in the showers, so they will be able to enjoy a bit of peace.

Maya hurries there to find Claudine already sitting patiently in the changing room.

"You certainly took your time," she teases.

Relieved, Maya simply goes to her and kisses her again.

They remove each other's necklaces before undressing, grabbing towels, and heading for the showers. They choose stalls right next to each other so Maya can be there if anything happens. Claudine doesn't intend to let it though.

Once the water starts hissing and the mist and walls block their view of one another, Maya begins to fret right away. But before long, Claudine eases her worries with a song.

She sings the entire time, and though her voice is a little raspy from the cough, it provides a profound comfort. Not just because her singing is angelic, but also too because it proves she is all right. Her voice never falters or cuts off or erupts into coughing, but is consistent and beautiful through and through. Maya feels she could listen all night even at the expense of her skin getting wrinkled by the water.

The showers go without a hitch, and before they know it they're fastening each other's necklaces again and drying each other's hair as per their usual routine. Once they're ready to head back, Claudine holds Maya's hand like a mother holding a child's, just to provide that extra bit of reassurance. Maya accepts it for all it's worth.

They go to the dining hall early, eat a quick supper before the crowds come, and retire before the final bell has rung.

By the time they get back to Maya's room, the last class has just been let out. Claudine heaves a sigh as they reach the bed and sit down.

"What a waste of a day."

"I disagree. You needed to rest. Besides, you got to practice your singing, didn't you?"

"That doesn't count. It's still so early. I'd like to dance."

"I regret to inform you that I do not dance with sick girls, no matter how pretty they may be."

"...Fine. But we're practicing _extra_ tomorrow."

"So long as you're well enough."

"Oh, I will be."

Maya glances to the bottle of medicine on the bedside table and picks it up.

"You should have another dose since you just ate."

"Do we have a spoon?"

"No. What a travesty. I suppose I'll have to transfer it by mouth."

"I'll just use the cap, you idiot!"

Claudine swipes the bottle from her as Maya chuckles behind her hand. She stays at the ready as Claudine pours out the medicine and sips from the cap, and is glad to see it goes down easily.

Claudine puts the bottle aside again and clears her throat in satisfaction.

"Better?" Maya prompts.

"Much."

Just then a flurry of soft knocks comes on the door.

"Tendo-san? Kuro-chan?" Karen calls out nervously. "Are you guys there...?"

Claudine and Maya share a bemused look.

"Yes," Maya calls. "One moment." She gets up and opens the door to reveal all of their friends huddled on the other side, looking anxious and concerned.

"Claudine!"

"Saijou-san!"

"How are you feeling?"

Claudine gets up to join Maya at the door.

"Ladies, I'm doing just fine. I appreciate the concern and the visit."

"Tendo's been takin' good care of you, huh?" Futaba grins.

"I'll say," Kaoruko adds. "She looks fine to me."

"She wasn't this morning!" Nana says. "Kuro-chan couldn't even get out of bed! I'm glad she's better now!"

They all spend a moment offering words of relief and hugging her.

"Tendo-san, you're doing a great job!" Mahiru says.

"She's in good hands," Hikari agrees.

"Guess we'll leave her to you," Junna decides.

After a moment the others say their goodbyes and disperse together, chatting about what to do for dinner. Claudine and Maya retreat into the bedroom again.

"Well that was sweet of them," Claudine murmurs.

"They were worrying all day, I'd imagine." Maya joins her on the bed and starts stroking through her hair. "I was, too."

"Yes, yes I know." Claudine sighs, cheeks slightly flushed as she gives her a bashful look. "Thank you for worrying about me." She leaves a soft, appreciative kiss on Maya's cheek to show her gratitude. Maya rests their foreheads together, letting their noses brush.

"It was my responsibility, after all." She takes one of Claudine's hands and lifts it to her mouth, pressing her lips into the creases of her palm.

Claudine feels as though the fever is going to return with how warm her face is getting. She waits for Maya to finish, but the brunette takes her sweet time, kissing Claudine's hand again and again, gliding over her fingertips, her palm, then down to her wrist.

It isn't long before Claudine feels like her heart is going to burst.

"A-All right! Let's just go to bed!" Claudine throws both arms around her and pulls her down into the mattress, vigorously nuzzling into her and burying her face. Maya laughs, adjusting the blankets around them both.

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself."

"No restraint, as usual."

They settle into the soft blankets and each other's warmth, leaving the day of sickness behind them. Within moments Maya is peppering more and more kisses through Claudine's hair.

"I'm glad you're feeling better."

"An entire day of classes and practicing wasted. We're staying later than usual tomorrow afternoon to catch up, do you hear me?"

" _Oui, mademoiselle._ "

"Good."

With a sigh Claudine falls silent for a few minutes. Maya had expected a bit more conversation from her, but she supposes the cough and fever had exhausted her. She rolls slowly onto her back, pulling Claudine on top of her.

Claudine lifts her face to gaze quietly down into her eyes. There's the usual bit of irritation that's always present when she looks at Maya, but it's dwarfed by a much warmer look of affection. Maya holds her gaze seriously, petting through her bangs and down to her shoulders.

"Are you sure you're all right now?"

Claudine responds by rolling her eyes, cupping Maya's cheeks, and softly smothering her lips.

Maya drinks her in like her own kind of medicine, appreciating the natural warmth of her lips. Her body isn't hot with fever any longer, and she hasn't coughed in hours. Therefore, Maya doesn't feel guilty about stealing some air from her lungs.

But Claudine maintains control for the most part, and Maya can tell she's back to her usual self. She lets her take the lead, just this once.

When they finally pause for breath, Claudine is satisfied to find she's left Maya panting equally as hard. She smirks ever so slightly down at her.

"Does that answer your question?"

Maya grins back.

"I might need a bit more clarification."

"How greedy. If you wake up sick tomorrow you can't blame me."

But nonetheless Claudine indulges her and kisses her again. Maya would gladly accept a sickness or any other punishment if it means she can enjoy this moment right now.

They lose track of time, and only stop when Claudine fails to stifle a tiny yawn. Maya can't resist.

"Tired from sleeping all day, are we?"

"Shut up." Claudine pouts and flops herself onto Maya, but it only makes her laugh.

"We'll sleep early tonight," she says. "Then we can catch up on everything we missed tomorrow."

"You're absolutely right we will. We can't let ourselves fall behind."

"We won't. Not when we have each other."

Claudine mumbles something in French Maya can't quite make out, but judging by her blush it's one of the usual comments. It's promptly followed by another yawn.

Maya lets her hands roam over Claudine's back. Her body is only as warm as it should be, and her pulse is steady and comfortable. Maya breathes a sigh of relief.

"As you said, rest now. We have a lot to do tomorrow."

"I know that..."

A beat of silence, and then.

" _Ma Claudine-_ "

" _Ma Maya-_ "

And they speak together.

" _Je t'aime._ "

As they fall asleep tonight, the little silver shells glint once again in the moonlight.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay sick fic! Fair warning for the next chapter though; I wrote it sporadically and it's a _highly_ stupid idea haha.**

 **Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So uh this is stupid.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight.**

* * *

Chapter 7.

Another Saturday evening finds Maya and Claudine in their communal room with their seven friends. Rather than scary movies, this time they're letting the TV play random comedies and cute animal shows.

Nana and Junna have brought snacks as per usual, and Karen has Mahiru and Hikari help her carry in a bunch of board and card games. Futaba and Kaoruko had gone into town earlier today and gotten some new kind of flavored water Kaoruko had been raving about.

As everyone greets one another and settles either onto the couches or onto pillows on the floor, the nine girls begin their evening of fun and winding down.

"All right!" Karen beams. "Who's playing Uno with me?"

"Hell yeah!" Futaba says, taking a seat next to her. "This game gets intense."

"I'm in," Junna says. "I've got a good strategy down."

"Well, I _suppose_ so," Claudine mutters as if she doesn't like the game.

Their roommates and partners all cheer for them as the game begins to get heated. Karen's down to two cards before Claudine makes her draw four more, Junna uses a wild card to sabotage Futaba's last few blues.

Maya contents herself with watching how cute Claudine's intense expression is when she's concentrating so seriously.

In the end Junna emerges victorious, with Futaba behind her, then Claudine, and Karen dead last.

"Aww!" Karen flops down onto her back. "I thought I was getting better at it!"

"You definitely are, Karen-chan!" Mahiru says, picking her up.

"She's right," Hikari agrees. "You survived much longer than you did last time."

"Chill out," Futaba grins. "Have a drink and walk it off."

"Sore winner," Claudine pouts. She stretches out her legs and is about to get up to fetch a drink, but Maya beats her to it.

"Allow me. Consider it your reward for not losing completely."

Claudine feels a rush of heat in her veins.

"Why you..." But nonetheless she lets Maya choose a flavored drink for her. She selects strawberry because it matches the color of Claudine's face.

Claudine is annoyed at her, but she only half-snatches it out of her hand because she doesn't want to appear rude.

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

Claudine tilts her head back to take a sip.

"Is it to your liking, _mademoiselle?_ "

"It's not bad."

"I'm glad."

"Oy!" Futaba calls. "Are you two love birds gonna join us or what?"

The next game they're setting up is Twister. Claudine immediately decides she'll abstain due to her nightgown, and Maya agrees.

Futaba, Kaoruko, Karen and Nana squish together onto the mat while Hikari spins.

Claudine sits on the floor next to Maya and leans into her slightly. Maya happily wraps an arm around the small of her back. In their opinion, it's much more entertaining to observe this game than participate.

It's harmless enough at first, but before long the girls get stuck in impossible positions, twisting over under and around one another. Several times Hikari calls an order and the four of them shout "it's already there!" in desperation to move.

Claudine seems to be in a very giggly mood tonight. She keeps chuckling to herself and swaying against Maya's side as she watches. It's a bit odd for her, but Maya asks no questions.

Karen ends up flopping down in the middle of the mat and losing again, then Kaoruko conveniently makes contact somewhere that make Futaba shriek and fall over. But ultimately it's Nana's flexibility that wins out.

"Aw," Kaoruko sighs. "And I was so close too..."

"Don't worry!" Nana pets her head. "Maybe next time!"

They all take a break to refresh themselves with their new flavored drinks, which seem to be popular.

"These are really good!" Karen says. "Where did you guys get them?"

"Oh, just at the convenience store," Kaoruko replies.

"What flavors did you guys choose?" Futaba asks. "I got watermelon."

"Lemon for me," Kaoruko says.

"Apple!" Karen cheers.

"Orange," Mahiru says.

"Cherry," Hikari adds.

"Plumb," Junna says.

"Banana!" Nana grins.

"Of course," Futaba laughs. "What about you guys?" She looks back to Maya and Claudine, who are still sitting on the floor due to the fact that Claudine is being awfully clingy and Maya doesn't feel inclined to make her stop.

"Grape," she says simply.

And in contrast, Claudine all but sings her answer.

"Strawberryyyyy!"

Everyone shares confused looks.

"Um, Kuro-chan? Are you okay?"

"Hm~?" Claudine looks up at Karen with a lazy smile. "Of course I am! Why do you ask?"

"I-I dunno, you just seem a little-"

"Totally weird," Futaba finishes.

"Wha-!" Claudine straightens up while still keeping her arms around Maya. "I'm offended! I'm perfectly fine!"

"If you say so..."

The others leave it at that, but Maya has definitely noticed a drastic change in Claudine's behavior as well. Not that she's complaining, considering the fact that Claudine can't seem to get enough of cuddling up to her, but there's still a sliver of concern.

"Are you sure you're all right?" she wonders, looking over Claudine's pink cheeks. "Are you getting a fever?"

" _Absurdite!_ Nonsense! I'm perfectly fine! Now, what's on TV?"

Maya looks up to see the others have taken seats on the couches to start eating some snacks and watching cute animal shows. Perhaps a little less excitement could be good for Claudine.

So Maya helps the girl up, and it takes more effort than she'd thought. Claudine nearly stumbles, but laughs it off.

"Whoops! My legs are asleep."

"I see. Please take it slowly."

Maya isn't sure how to react to her. She's inclined to think she really might be getting sick again somehow.

But for now she brings Claudine over to their spot on the bigger couch and sits down beside her. Claudine wastes no time in snuggling up, which again, Maya can't oppose.

The program on the TV is all about baby seal pups, polar bears, and arctic foxes. Naturally the room is filled with high-pitched squeals and cooing. Everyone but Maya reacts audibly, though Maya is so enamored with the animals she quietly hugs Claudine tighter in her glee.

For several moments there's nothing but laughter and delight.

"Oh my gosh! Did you see that?"

"The polar bear just tumbled down the hill and landed in a pile of snow!"

"Waaah, look at the penguins!"

"The sound the fox makes, though!"

"The seal looks so fluffy!"

"I wanna hold one..."

And then, amongst all the giggling and squealing, a very different sound rises up. The sound of crying.

Maya stiffens and glances down at Claudine as all eyes in the room turn to her. Claudine is sobbing into Maya's shoulder, wailing and blubbering with her whole body.

"Th-They're... they're so cuuuuute!"

Everyone relaxes a little when they realize nothing's wrong, but they're all still confused.

"Um... Saijou-san?"

"Are you all right?"

"She doesn't usually react like this..."

"I agree," Maya says. "Claudine, are you feeling sick after all...?"

Claudine sniffles and shakes her head.

"N... Noooooooo! It's just... so sad because... once the babies grow up, they won't be small anymore! They'll just be big!"

And as everyone else shares puzzled glances around the room, one other voice breaks out into uncontrollable laughter.

"Oh!" Kaoruko cackles. "Oh my, this is too good! Simply too good!"

"Kaoruko?" Futaba shakes her. "What the hell's going on? Is everyone losin' their damn mind?"

"Ahaa... oh, Futaba-han, quite the opposite. We're all perfectly sober. Well, _most_ of us, that is."

As her words sink in, everyone else cries out.

" _Hah?_ "

"What?"

"Kaoruko! You spiked her drink?!"

"You brought _alcohol_ onto campus?"

"If the teachers find out we're _dead!_ "

Kaoruko stops laughing long enough to raise her hands.

"All right, all right. Calm down, all of you. It was just a harmless little prank. And besides, it wasn't me who spiked Saijou-san's drink. The bottles come in a pack, and one of them has a little extra something in it. It's randomized and different every time. Saijou-san just got the luck of the draw this time."

"Haah?!" Futaba shrieks. "So that's why you wanted to get these flavored drinks so bad!"

"Precisely. I had the same chance of getting the special drink as any of the rest of you. I took that risk as well. It's really quite an amusing concept."

Everyone looks at her in a mixture of disbelief and mild amusement.

"And besides," she continues. "It wasn't even a lot of alcohol. It's just a pinch. I guess it goes to show Saijou-san can't hold her liquor."

"Kaoruko-"

"Seriously?"

"We're never letting her buy drinks ever again."

"Or food!"

As the others get to scolding her, Maya breathes a sigh of relief. At least it's nothing serious that's wrong with Claudine. And she does have to admit the clingy crying tipsy version of her is quite irresistible.

Claudine hadn't heard a word of what they'd just said because she'd been too busy sobbing about baby penguins. By this point she's slumped off from Maya's shoulder and curled into her lap, hugging her waist and burying her face into her thighs.

"Th-They're so cute..." she whimpers. " _Que devrais-je faire...? Je ne peux pas..._ "

"Oh my," Nana says, looking over to them. "Has she reverted back to French?"

"What's she saying?" Junna asks.

Maya shakes her head. "Just nonsense."

" _J'en veux un!_ "

"She wants a seal."

"Don't we all," Hikari murmurs.

So once Kaoruko has been thoroughly scolded and made to swear she'll never pull a stunt like this again, they continue watching their show. Maya asks Mahiru to pass her the tray of little finger sandwiches in hopes to have Claudine eat and help sober her up. But Claudine refuses.

"No, no..." she sniffles. " _Je suis... je... voudrais patate_..."

"I'm afraid we don't have any potatoes here."

" _Pourquoi pas?!_ What kind of party is this?" Claudine flops her weight back onto Maya's lap and continues sobbing softly. Maya tentatively rubs her back. She's never dealt with a drunk person before, and it shows in how uncertain she is to react.

Nana gets up and comes over to try and help.

"Hey, Saijou-san? Would you like a couple of potato chips?"

And just like that, Claudine shoots up.

" _Vraiment?_ They're potatoes...?"

"Yes! Of course!" Nana shares an amused look with Maya, who's just relieved that Claudine has stopped crying now. Nana hands her the bowl of chips before going back to her seat. Claudine picks one up as though she's never seen one before and nips at it.

"Oh! It's crunchy!"

Maya has to hold back a chuckle at how cute she is. But it isn't even a minute before Claudine is picking up a second chip and then tugging on Maya's sleeve.

"I can't eat it," she sniffles. "It's too big..." She looks up at Maya with pitiable watery rose-pink eyes that nearly make Maya's heart seize.

"I-It's all right. I can help." Maya carefully takes the chip from her fingers and snaps it in half.

Claudine lights up.

"Oh, yay! Thank you, Maya-san!"

"Y-You're welcome."

Claudine munches away happily as the others all try not to look and laugh. Maya has mixed feelings about how Claudine had gotten tipsy, but now that they're this far along she has to admit she's enjoying it an awful lot.

Now every time Claudine picks up a potato chip she hands it to Maya to break in half first. But before long she stops taking the pieces back and just opens her mouth to have Maya feed them to her.

In between eating she squeals and cries at the animals on TV, occasionally throwing her arms around Maya out of nowhere and nearly knocking the bowl of chips off her lap. After ten minutes or so, Claudine is content with the food, so Maya puts the bowl back onto the table.

"I'm thirsty," Claudine mumbles, reaching for her strawberry drink. But both Maya and Futaba reach out to stop her.

"No."

"Nooo way, Kuroko! Here, have a water instead." Futaba hands her an unopened bottle, and Kaoruko pouts.

Maya has to hold the bottle for Claudine because she can't bring it to her lips by herself without spilling. Claudine takes a few sips and then suddenly pulls away without warning, causing Maya to spill some onto her chest.

"Kyaa! It's coooold!"

"I'm sorry. You just moved so suddenly." Maya takes a few napkins and dries her off. Claudine hums and giggles.

"Hmm, _merci, merci~ Bonne petite amie_..."

Maya feels her heart skip; Claudine's never called her her girlfriend before, not even in French.

"Huh?" Futaba asks. "What'd she say?"

"Nothing..."

"Oh, I'm so sure~" Kaoruko grins.

Once Maya's dried her off, Claudine slouches back against her and cuddles up more, blabbering random French words and phrases into her shoulder. Most of the time it's nonsense like what the weather is like in Paris and how incredible Shakespeare was and the best potato salad she'd ever eaten.

But interspersed through all of that are endearing little things like saying Maya's name just because she wants to.

"Tendo Maya..." she giggles. "Mendo Taya... hee hee. _Ma Maya._.. _Tres belle_... _tres tres._.."

Luckily she says this softly enough so the others don't hear.

After that Claudine begins to yawn a lot more than mumble nonsensical French. Maya believes it's best to get her back to her room.

"I think I'll be taking her back now," she announces.

"Eh? But it's only 10 o'clock," Nana says.

"Yeah, but _look_ at her," Junna mutters.

By now Claudine has splayed herself out across Maya's lap in a mess of hair and arms. She's smiling, but there are still tears in her eyes from watching the baby seals, and she keeps mumbling more French. Nana concedes.

"I guess you're right. Would you like some help with her, Tendo-san?"

"Nnno!" Claudine answers. "I don't... wanna..." She never finishes. She just turns her face and buries herself in Maya's stomach. Maya smiles helplessly up at Nana.

"I think I can manage."

"All right. She doesn't seem to want to be around anyone but you, anyway."

"Well," Kaoruko speaks up. "I think we all learned a valuable lesson here tonight."

"To never let you buy drinks again?"

"What kind of drunk Saijou-san is."

"Yeah," Futaba agrees. "And that she's probably gonna kill you once the hangover's passed."

"She might never live this down," Junna agrees.

"Let's make it up to her tomorrow!" Karen suggests.

"We could make her favorite potato salad," Hikari offers.

"That sounds nice," Mahiru nods.

With that decided on, Maya begins her task of collecting the half-conscious girl into her arms. Claudine rolls around a bit before Maya can manage to secure her, and whens she does Claudine moans softly and tries to glare up at her.

"No... don't wanna..."

"I'm sorry, but it's past your bedtime."

"Mm... okay..." Claudine closes her eyes again and hides her face in Maya's chest. Maya's glad that's all it took to pacify her.

She lifts Claudine up bridal style and wishes the others goodnight. Nana opens the door for her to let her out.

As Maya walks back to her room, Claudine continues mumbling to herself.

"Mmn what if we... hey, Maya-san?"

"Yes, _Ma Claudine_?"

Claudine's brow furrows, as if she can't remember how to open her eyes. When she finally does, she looks up at her with a glazed happiness.

"If we... gave the seal a potato... do you think he'd like it...?"

Maya smiles.

"With a bit of fish, I'm sure he'd love it."

"Thank goodness... _Je suis heureux_..." Her eyelids fall shut once again, and she's quiet the rest of the way back.

Maya's heart swells with affection. She bends down to press a tender kiss to her forehead.

When she finally reaches her bedroom, she jostles the handle with her elbow before pushing inside. She brings Claudine straight to the bed and lies her down gently, hoping not to wake her. But as Maya sits down to get situated, Claudine rolls over into her lap again. She sighs.

"Mmm... _Ma Maya._.. right?"

Maya pets softly through her hair.

"Yes. You're right. I am yours." She bends down to kiss her again on top of her head. Claudine lets out another petite little yawn.

Maya brings her legs up onto the bed. It's a bit of a process to pull the blankets down and get both Claudine and herself underneath, but eventually she manages.

Claudine lies beside her for a moment, burying her face into the pillow as Maya watches fondly. It's like taking care of a puppy or a child. Just when she thinks Claudine has fallen asleep, the girl lifts her head again. She figures out how to open her eyes once more and reaches out for Maya.

"B... _Baiser_..."

"Eh?" It's not that she didn't understand, but that the request simply took her by surprise. Either way, Claudine asks again.

"I want a kiss... please?" She looks like she might cry if she's denied. Maya almost feels as though her heart is going to give out.

"Of course, _ma_ _princesse_."

She gathers Claudine into her arms and pulls her on top of herself. Maya cradles her head with one hand and kisses her forehead, then trails down the side of her face, across her cheek, and eventually leaves a small imprint on her lips. Claudine giggles and sighs with delight.

" _Merci_..." Then she sniffles, once, twice, and a third time. "Ow..."

Maya's eyes widen.

"Claudine? What's the matter?"

Claudine closes her eyes and bows her head as tears start to drip free.

"It hurts..."

"What does? What hurts, Claudine?" Maya quickly braces herself up onto her elbows as Claudine sits up in her lap. She wipes her eyes with one hand and holds her chest with the other.

"My heart..." she whimpers. "Because I... I love you so much..."

Maya feels like _she's_ about to cry now. Any panic she'd been about to feel dissipates in wake of Claudine's expression of love for her. Maya relaxes, lets out a breath, and gently curls both arms around the girl, coaxing her back down.

"I love you too, _Ma Claudine. Je t'aime._ "

Claudine sobs again and clings to her, once again hiding her face in Maya's shoulder.

" _Je... Je t'aime... Ma Maya._.." In only a minute or so, Claudine has stopped crying and gone back to chuckling to herself and sighing blissfully. " _Ma Maya... Ma Maya..._ "

She repeats her name until she can't talk anymore, and sleep finally takes her.

Maya hugs her softly, carding through her hair and running her hands over her back. She feels Claudine's heartbeat against her chest; the heart that harbors more love for Maya than she often cares to express in words.

Tonight had been a special occasion in that sense.

Maya knows she'll never forget it, even if the imminent hangover means Claudine might.

But she's already decided she won't tease Claudine about any of this, lest she earn herself another punishment game.

Maya loves teasing her when she won't be honest with her feelings. But when Claudine lies her heart bare for her like she'd done tonight, Maya can't possibly retaliate.

Claudine has won this round probably without even knowing it.

Maya kisses her cheek one last time before settling down and letting sleep come.

* * *

The next morning, Claudine wakes up with a pounding headache, and Maya confines her to the bed. She explains everything carefully, leaving out any unnecessary details.

And of course Claudine is mortified beyond words.

"Why, that-! Kaoruko! If I could get up right now I'd-"

"Don't worry. We've already scolded her plenty. You just focus on resting now."

"I can't believe this. I've never been drunk before in my life..." Claudine pulls the blankets up over her face, only to yank them back down a second later. "You _better_ not have taken any videos! Or pictures! If you did, I swear on my life Tendo Maya-"

"Relax. I did nothing of the sort. Nor did anyone else." She seals the promise with a kiss to her forehead. Claudine seems to be put at ease a bit.

"You better not have..."

Maya is content to stay in bed with her until noon if need be. She drapes an arm across Claudine's stomach and rubs circles there, all while peppering little kisses over her temple in hopes of easing her pain.

"How's the headache?"

"I'll manage."

"I'll pick you up some medicine from the nurse later."

Maya continues kissing her, which also works to help quell Claudine's anger. After a while she finally sighs and lets herself relax a bit.

"So?" she asks. "How bad was it? How bad was _I?_ "

"There was a lot of crying-"

"Oh my god..."

"But it was honestly quite adorable."

"What else...?" she asks, as though dreading the answer.

"Well," Maya continues. "There was also a lot of French."

"That... sounds about right..." Claudine crosses her arms over her face and heaves a heavy sigh. "God, that Kaoruko, I'm gonna-"

"Don't be too hard on her," Maya soothes. "I'm actually finding I'm a bit grateful to her. Last night, I got to see another brand new side of you I never thought existed."

"Well how nice for _you_..."

"Am I going to be punished again?"

"I'm too exhausted to try that again. And besides, as far as I can tell..." She lowers her arms and flashes her a quick, coy glance. "You took care of me, didn't you?"

Maya smiles and kisses her cheek.

"It was my pleasure."

Claudine turns onto her side to face her. She reaches out, cups Maya's face, and gazes into her eyes.

" _Merci_."

She draws her in for a deep, warm kiss that seems to last a lifetime.

And though she hadn't said "I love you" in quite the same way she had last night in words, she still conveys it loud and clear.

* * *

 **A/N: So yeah the reason for this was just I'd seen some people talking about 'drunk Claudine' and how she might behave so this just...happened.**

 **Next and final chapter will be a proper one, I swear!**

 **Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**And the last addition to this little collection! Wintery themed! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight.**

* * *

Chapter 8.

Maya wakes feeling slightly cold, and the last time that had happened it had been because Claudine had left her for a punishment game. She quickly opens her eyes to search the bed for her and breathes a tired sigh of relief when she finds Claudine with ease, curled up with her back to her facing the window.

Maya shivers as she shifts beneath the blankets a bit, allowing some of the raw air to slip underneath and attack her skin. She inches closer to her partner, slipping one arm beneath her and draping the other across her upturned side.

Maya spoons her, cuddling close to her back and burying her face in the soft silver curls. She does everything slowly and carefully as not to wake her, circling her hands around Claudine's chest and stomach in a loose embrace. She closes her eyes once again, breathing in Claudine's scent of sweet blossoms and underlying ambition, feeling the steady, peaceful beat of her heart.

Maya's shivers die away for the most part as she settles again. She's so lucky she's able to share a bed with this beautiful girl.

She counts her blessings in Claudine's heartbeats, each and every one of them, nuzzling closer to the nape of neck to kiss her skin.

She's glad she'd woken first today, because she'd never forgive herself if she'd let Claudine wake up feeling chilly. Maya had never been one for physical or intimate contact until she'd met her. Now, she wants nothing more than to waste their Sunday together cuddling up in bed.

She's more than willing to let herself fall back asleep like this, so she lets her mind drift off.

She drifts off for half an hour or so, then wakes and floats in and out of consciousness, all the while hugging Claudine close. She'd never known the true meaning of bliss before she'd met her, either.

When Claudine does eventually wake, she feels wonderfully warm and cozy. As she opens her eyes, she registers the feeling of arms wrapped around her, and lips pressing kisses to the side of her neck. She sighs, enjoying the feelings for a moment longer before gently lying both hands over Maya's to let her know she's awake.

Claudine turns herself over carefully, not wanting to crush Maya's arm, until she's facing her. Even when she's a mess from sleeping and her hair is slightly unkempt, Maya Tendo is still as dazzling a sight to see as ever.

"Good morning," Maya says, bumping noses with her. "Did you sleep well, _Ma Claudine?_ "

"Never better. And being spoiled rotten first thing in the morning?"

"You deserve it."

Claudine smirks.

"I never said I didn't."

She cups Maya's cheek and steals the first mutual kiss of the day.

Maya repositions her arms to hug her better from this angle, pressing their bodies as closely together as possible. Claudine relaxes into the contact, letting that first lazy kiss of the day set the mood for the rest.

They enjoy one another for a while, until Claudine finally sits up and stretches her arms out. Maya instantly misses her warmth, and though she sits up as well, she keeps the blankets close. As Claudine finishes stretching a bit, she looks to the curtains drawn over the window.

"We didn't sleep in that late, did we? It seems awfully bright outside." Before Maya can stop her, Claudine leaves the bed to pull the curtains aside. She gasps. "Snow! It's snowing!"

"Hm?"

Claudine pulls the curtains all the way aside to show Maya the campus beyond. Surely enough, the buildings and and courtyards are coated with a thin layer of white, and more flurries are falling from the white cottony clouds.

It's a magical site, if not a colorless one, one that sends of trill of excitement through the air.

And perhaps a smaller trill of dread.

"It's a bit early this year, isn't it...?" Maya wonders.

"Perhaps." Claudine remains standing at the window, staring out into the cold. "But it's a pleasant surprise, I'd say. Last year we hardly got any snow at all. I thought you'd be a little more excited about it."

But when Claudine turns back around to face the bed and the girl huddled up in it, everything clicks. "Oh, don't tell me... Tendo Maya can't stand the cold?"

Maya pulls the blankets further up into her lap.

"That isn't it-"

"Oh, really? Because that's exactly what it seems like to me."

Claudine crawls back onto the mattress with her, not seeming to mind the chill in the air even in spite of the fact that her nightgown is sleeve-less. Maya, who has them down to her elbows at least, still huddles her hands beneath the covers.

Maya doesn't look her in the eye. Claudine can't wipe the smirk off her face.

"The dance shoe is on the other foot now, is it not? You got to enjoy discovering how I act when I'm under the influence - now it's my turn to enjoy Tendo Maya shivering like a leaf. I suppose I should warm you up a bit."

Claudine reaches out to pet Maya's cheek, coaxing her to turn her face until she can kiss her again. She can feel that Maya drinks her in a little more desperately than usual, and her hands reach out to hold onto Claudine's waist to keep her close. When they part, Claudine is still grinning.

"I guess we're even again in having found out yet another of each other's little secrets. But the rain didn't seem to bother you all that much when we were coming back from the aquarium."

Maya can feel a blush coming on. She dips her head forward and hides her face against Claudine's collar.

"The air was still warm. I could handle that much. But this... frigid, dry air... I never did like winter..."

Claudine wraps both arms around her and kisses the shell of her ear.

"Then how about this? I promise that by the end of today, I'll have changed your mind about it."

Maya shudders again just by looking at the snowfall.

"That's quite unlikely."

"So are you saying you doubt me?" Her tone is only half disapproving, and the other half is playful. Maya concedes and slumps against her.

"Very well. Do as you will, _Ma Claudine_."

"Oh, I most certainly will. Come then, we're starting now. Get up."

If not for Claudine's presence, Maya likely wouldn't have gotten up from bed on a cold day like today until she couldn't possibly stay in any longer.

Now, she moves stiffly as she lets the blankets fall away, exposing herself to the air.

Claudine is already finished making her side of the bed, and now she struts over to her dresser to pick out casual clothes for the day. She chooses black leggings, a dark blue mini skirt, and a sky-blue blouse. She disappears into her personal bathroom for a few moments, and when she emerges wearing the clothes, Maya shivers again just from looking at her.

She already has an idea of what clothes she wants to wear, but she has to leave Claudine's room and go back to her own to get them. Once she's made her side of Claudine's bed, she prepares herself to brave the likely even colder air of the hallways, but Claudine stops hers.

"Just one moment. I think I've got the perfect thing for you, Tendo-san."

Maya pauses in the center of the room and hugs herself as she watches Claudine paw through her drawers once again.

"Here," she says. "I'll lend this to you for the day. It's always been a bit too big on me anyway." She hands Maya a heavy, thickly-knit purple sweater, but in spite of the thread it's incredibly soft. Maya's heart does a small joyful backflip.

"Are you sure? Shouldn't you be wearing this? Or at least something a bit warmer?"

"Don't underestimate me, Tendo Maya. Unlike you, I can handle the cold air perfectly well."

Maya holds back a reminder of how Claudine had caught a cold from getting stuck in the rain for fear Claudine might take the sweater back.

" _Merci_ ," she says. "I'll go change."

"Will you make it across the hallway all on your own?"

"If I don't, will you take full responsibility?"

"Shut up and just go."

Maya blows her a kiss before heading out the door. As expected, the hallway air is a bit chillier, because the heat hasn't kicked in fully yet. She hugs Claudine's sweater close to her chest and hurries back to her own room.

She selects a pair of thick white leggings almost akin to pants and slips them on quickly without removing her nightgown. When it does come time for that, she pulls it off as swiftly as possible, biting back a shriek as the cold air hits her stomach and shoulders. She freshens herself up in her bathroom before finding her way into Claudine's sweater.

Instantly, the goosebumps on her arms fade away as the soft downy warmth coats her skin. Just knowing that Claudine has worn this before makes her heart warm as well.

She sighs and gets to brushing her teeth, flinching when she feels the water is cold, even from the warm faucet. She refuses to touch it or rinse until it's hot.

Though getting to wear Claudine's clothes has made Maya slightly more inclined to enjoy the colder season, she doesn't see how her partner can ever make her love the winter. Especially not in one day.

Maya finishes getting ready, but before she leaves the room she turns back to her drawers. She already loves wearing Claudine's clothes, but she very desperately wants to see Claudine wear something of hers, too.

So she fishes out a blue long-sleeved shirt similar in color to the blouse Claudine is wearing today. The sleeves are loose and cut with ruffles at the end in an almost Victorian-esque manner, and she thinks it will look perfect on her French princess. At the very least, it'll cover her arms.

Maya brings it back to Claudine's room and doesn't miss the spark of glee in her partner's eyes at the sight of the shirt. Claudine 'begrudgingly' accepts it and changes in her bathroom. When she emerges, Maya smiles.

"It looks quite becoming on you, _mademoiselle_. Is it to your liking?"

She already know the answer, because Claudine can't seem to keep the smile off her face. But Maya still wants to hear her say it.

"I suppose..." Claudine gives a twirl, which ruffles up her skirt as well as the sleeves of the shirt. Maya steps up and pulls her in for a kiss.

"Perhaps I should give you my clothes more often if you're going to look this adorable in them."

"And perhaps I should give you mine more often if it means you won't have to tremble like a leaf." Claudine grabs her hand and begins pulling her toward the door. "Come on, it's nearly lunchtime."

They wear their slippers as they walk to the dining hall. Everyone else is already twittering about the snow. The student body seems divided into two halves; those who want to go outside and enjoy the snow, and those who want to stay in with a cup of tea. Maya prays to be a part of the latter group.

Hot soup is being served in the dining hall, and Maya gratefully takes a bowl of it along with a warm toasted muffin. Claudine takes some soup as well, along with a side of warm mashed potatoes. As they sit down and begin eating, Claudine smirks as she observes Maya clearly enjoying her meal.

"See? One of the best things about the cold weather is the contrast of warm food. Though you should know ice cream tastes especially nice in the winter."

Maya shudders just from the thought.

"Claudine, you know I love you, but please stop talking."

Claudine laughs outright.

"You poor thing. You really do have it bad, don't you?"

They continue eating, greeting the rest of their friends as they stop by to join them. Karen announces her plans to go outside and build snowmen with a less enthusiastic Hikari and Mahiru, Kaoruko and Futaba consider joining them for a bit, and Junna and Nana happily declare they'll be staying inside baking warm banana bread for everyone when they return.

Maya anxiously pays attention to Claudine for a response.

"Oh, that sounds like fun," she says to Karen. "Perhaps Maya-san and I will join you outside."

Maya closes her eyes and lets out a breath as though embracing death itself.

"Great!" Karen chirps. "We'll see you outside then, Kuro-chan! C'mon guys, let's get ready! I gotta find my coat!" As she scampers away and pulls her roommates behind her, Maya leans across the table a bit toward Claudine.

"You don't seriously intend to go outside in this weather, do you?"

Claudine raises her chin triumphantly.

"I _seriously_ do. And you're coming with me. Or have you forgotten my promise?"

"I can learn to enjoy the winter just fine from inside."

"Oh? I never expected Tendo Maya to be taking the easy way out of something."

Maya doesn't even have the energy to fight her. In spite of her warm meal, she shivers simply at the thought of going outside. She purposefully takes her time eating, but eventually she has to accept her fate.

Claudine herds her back to her room and demands she get a coat and some boots on. Maya had brought some winter clothes with her to the academy; she'd just never expected to actually have to wear them.

She slowly pulls her blue trench coat on over her sweater, steps into her snow boots, slips her shivering hands into a pair of gloves, and wraps the thickest wool scarf she can find around her shoulders.

When Claudine returns to come fetch her, she's dressed in much the same manner, only with a lighter-colored coat and a black beret atop her head. Maya can hardly take a moment to appreciate getting to see her dressed in an outfit she's never seen on her before, because Claudine is already grabbing her gloved hand with hers and dragging her down the hallway.

"I'm not going to have you out there the whole day," she says. "Just for a bit. Of course there are some days in the winter when you've got no choice but to stay in and keep warm, but the first snow of the season should never go unappreciated."

"I can appreciate it just fine from my bedroom with a warm cup of tea."

"Hush now. We're going outside."

They reach the exit doors, and Maya desperately tries to absorb the last bit of heat from the building into her skin. She can already feel the cruel chill of the outside air leaking in. She grips Claudine's hand harder and takes in a deep breath.

Claudine lifts her free hand to the door and pushes. A blast of cold air rushes in to meet them. Maya closes her eyes and nearly pulls herself away and retreats back into the building.

But she braves it out, taking a bit of courage from Claudine as she follows her out, taking her first steps into the snow. Claudine only guides her out a few steps before pausing and waiting for her to adjust.

"Come now, Tendo Maya. Open your eyes."

Maya does as she's told. Slowly, she lifts her eyelids, blinking multiple times to keep out the flurries and winds. When she can finally keep her eyes open, a world of white awaits her.

Of course she's no stranger to the winter scenery; the crystalline white snow fluttering down from the clouds, coating the trees, the buildings, and the ground all in soft blankets of white. But she'd often only enjoy such views from her room.

Only being out here in the frigid chill of the air can allow her to get the full winter feeling. She draws in a tentative breath, wincing as the cold air invades her body, but after a few more times she gets used to it.

Next to her, Claudine has her eyes closed as she takes in a deep breath without hesitation, letting it fill her lungs with the fresh scent of winter. She lets it out in a thick white puff of air. When she finally does open her eyes, her cheeks are pink and her eyes are bright.

"See? It isn't so bad, now is it?"

"If you weren't with me, I might've gone back inside already."

"Well, I'm here now, so you're not getting off that easily. There's plenty to do out here. Come with me." She gives another tug to Maya's hand and starts to lead her.

The snow isn't very high up, probably only two inches or so, but it's still enough to decipher where the paths are, thanks to the footprints of other students. Maya can hear the echoes of laughing and chatting voices ringing around the campus, and when she takes a moment to glance around she finds a lot more people outside than she'd anticipated.

She spots Karen coercing Hikari and Mahiru to pile up mounds of snow for a snowman. Close by, Futaba is trying to build something as well, but Kaoruko refuses to get her hands dirty. Many of the other girls are doing similar activities, or taking pictures of the campus and each other.

Before she's really even aware of it, Maya is being drawn in by the inviting atmosphere.

But then another gust of cold wind blows half her scarf off, and she jerks back so quickly she pulls her hand right out of Claudine's. Claudine freezes and whirls around.

"Maya?"

"S-Sorry..." She dreads the thought of offending her, but when she looks up Claudine is smiling.

"Oh you poor, poor thing." Claudine steps close and re-wraps Maya's scarf for her, tucking it in snugly to the collar of her coat. She brushes Maya's cold hair aside and lets the scarf rest against the bare skin of her neck instead. She finishes by cupping both gloved hands on Maya's cheeks and gazing bemusedly up into her eyes.

"If you needed to be warmed up, why didn't you say so?" Claudine kisses her quietly, silencing the slight chattering of Maya's teeth, and letting an intimate warmth spread across her lips and enter her body.

Maya sighs and reaches for her, pulling her close and never wanting to let her go.

When Claudine eases back from the kiss, she hugs Maya more fully, pressing as closely as possible to share her heat. She waits until Maya has stopped shivering. When she does finally pull away, Maya nearly whimpers, but manages to restrain herself.

"Don't worry," Claudine says, taking her hand once again. "I won't make you engage in their barbaric snowball fights. We're just going to enjoy the weather."

"I'll do my best..."

Claudine continues bringing her around the courtyards, occasionally pausing to admire the scenery. Maya has to admit it's quite beautiful, but more often than not her eyes stray away from the snow and end up on Claudine.

It's similar to when she'd taken her to the aquarium. She's beaming with a subtle radiance Maya never knew she possessed – at least not one she thought she'd show simply because it was snowing. It's yet another side of Claudine she hadn't known about before, and considers herself lucky to have learned about now.

Before she knows it, Maya is smiling as well.

She follows Claudine wherever she goes, all the while keeping hold of her hand. Though at times she has to switch hands to let the coldest one go into her pocket instead.

Claudine is constantly stopping to take Maya's hands and rub them between her own, or to hug her to keep her warm, or to kiss her because she wants to. Maya never explicitly asks for any of it, but Claudine always seems to know exactly what she needs and when.

Eventually they make their way around the entire building and end up back where they'd started. By now, Karen and Futaba are engaged in a snowball fight that they've dragged Kaoruko and Hikari into, though Mahiru has passionately abstained. Claudine makes sure to keep a good distance away from their friends.

She turns back to Maya, whose cheeks and nose are flushed pink, but there's a new shine in her eyes.

"Well?" she asks. "Was it as dreadful as you'd expected it to be?"

Maya adjusts her scarf a little.

"I suppose not. Though my opinion of the season has entirely to do with whether or not you're present with me."

"You flatter me."

"I speak only the truth, _Ma Claudine._ " The suave aura she's going for is promptly ruined by another blast of wind that makes her shrink back into her scarf.

Claudine chuckles.

"Does my lady require additional warmth again?"

She wants to hear her ask for it.

Maya sighs, and her teeth clatter as she does so.

"Please... if you would..."

"I'll see what I can do."

Claudine reaches up to wrap Maya in her arms once again, letting her get all of her shivers out. Maya hugs her around her waist and hides her face against Claudine's shoulder and scarf. She feels a warm kiss being laid on her cheek and soft hands rubbing up and down her back.

"Would you say this is enough for today? Would you like to- _kyaa!_ "

Suddenly something makes a dull thudding sound against her back. Maya feels the impact from it as Claudine stumbles forward into her.

"Claudine? Are you-"

"Oy, love birds!"

Maya looks up to where Futaba is tossing a snowball up and down in her hand, grinning.

"Why don't you guys go back inside and get a room."

"Isurugi-san-"

"Why you-!" Claudine whirls around with fire in her eyes, enough to melt away the chill she'd suffered from the snowball. "How _dare_ you!"

"I'll show you how I dare!" Futaba hurls another snowball at them. Claudine shrieks and ducks into Maya, who only manages to block the ball by reflex. But when she hits it with her hand it explodes into a cold array of flurries right in their faces. Futaba falls over laughing.

"You two are a mess! Just go back inside already!"

"Why that little-"

"Claudine, I thought we weren't going to get involved with-"

"That was before!" she snaps. "Now it's war. It's a matter of pride! Don't you have any? I'm not letting her get away with this! So are you coming or not?"

The blaze in her eyes is strong enough to convey to Maya that there's only one correct answer if she ever wishes to hold or kiss her again for the rest of the day. So she lets out a long breath before taking it back in. She smiles.

"Of course I am. I am your partner, after all."

"Damn right you are." Claudine grabs her hand and pulls her toward the others.

And in spite of the continuous cold, Maya's smile doesn't fade away for the rest of the day.

They build somewhat of a fort in the snow, making a triangle with Karen's fort and Futaba's. Claudine packs the snowballs since she doesn't mind the cold as much, and Maya throws them, since it means she won't have to touch them for long.

They get in a few good hits here and there, but also take quite a few blows themselves.

At one point Karen nails Maya right in the face. Claudine lunges forward to grab her so she won't fall back into the snow and laughs out loud as she cleans her off, peppering kisses all over her face to help warm her back up again.

That's when Maya really starts to get into it too. A need for revenge and the freezing cold fire her up, and she starts throwing a little harder.

And then suddenly out of nowhere, Karen and Futaba share some kind of hidden truce signal and begin to only attack Claudine and Maya. By now Hikari has more or less stopped participating in favor of rubbing her hands together to keep warm, and Kaoruko is only still playing in hopes of ending it here.

The two other teams bombard Maya and Claudine with an arsenal of saved-up snowballs, and they have little to defend themselves with. Maya admits defeat fairly early on into the attack and ducks behind their barrier, but Claudine is fighting until the very end. She fights until she's hit several times in a row, collapses to her knees, and then falls back.

"F-Fine..." she pants. "We surrender..."

"Yes!" Karen squeals. "We did it, Futaba-chan!"

"Hell yeah!"

"But surprising them with a joint attack might have been a little unfair," Hikari murmurs.

"Who cares?" Kaoruko sighs. "At least it's over."

Maya finally sits herself up fully without fear of being hit anymore and crawls over to where her comrade had fallen. Claudine is lying on her back with her arms open, still catching her breath as white puffs of air surround the air above her. In contrast to the white air, her cheeks are bright pink, and when she finally opens her eyes, they're much the same. Maya picks up her partner's fallen beret and dusts it off a bit in her lap while Claudine recovers.

"I suppose..." Claudine huffs. "It's for the better. You seemed like you were at your limit anyway."

"But we lost," Maya says. "I'm sorry I failed you, _mademoiselle_."

"Nonsense. Tendo Maya- _we_ did not lose. We simply let the others win this time around."

Maya nods.

"Of course."

Claudine lies there for a moment longer, and had she not been so cold Maya would have loved nothing more than to lie down next to her. But hopefully they can do that later, in a nice warm bed.

As the others clean up their snow forts and prepare to go back inside, Maya shakes herself off a bit and waits for her partner. Claudine has closed her eyes again and is enjoying the slightly flurry falling all around her.

Maya admires the sight of her, breathless and blushing and covered in white, smiling like a child at this first snow of the season. The true definition of a snow angel, no doubt.

Maya reaches out to squeeze onto one of her hands, hopefully bringing some feeling back into her frigid fingers.

At last, Claudine lets out one last sigh before opening her eyes once more, seeking Maya's.

"T-Tendo Maya..."

"Hm? What is it, _Ma Claudine?_ "

When Maya looks her over more closely now, she notices Claudine's lips are pursed tightly together, but still trembling from due to the chattering teeth behind them. Claudine reaches up her arms which have started to shake.

"I'm cold."

And those words make Maya's heart melt.

She doesn't waste a second in leaning down over her partner, letting Claudine cling onto her shoulders as she wraps both arms around her back. Maya brings her up out of the snow and pats the excess flurries off of her, rubbing quickly all up and down her back.

Claudine shivers against her chest and tucks her face against Maya's neck, but the vigor with which she's returning the embrace suggests she's all right.

Maya squeezes her as tightly as she can, clearing away little chunks of ice from Claudine's hair and the ends of her scarf. She puts her beret back on to cover her ears, then begins to kiss her.

She plants her lips all across Claudine's forehead, cheeks, nose, and lips, warming her back up little by little and in turn being warmed by her.

But after only a few more minutes both of them are shivering. As they ease apart from another kiss, Claudine smiles helplessly.

"I suppose we should go back inside."

Maya sighs in relief and kisses her again.

"I would love to."

Between the two of them, they find enough balance in their shaking legs to stand up, and gradually stagger back toward the building after their friends.

That first blast of heat that greets them makes both girls whimper in relief, and they spend another few minutes in the hallway hugging one another.

Once the last of the shivers have worked their way out, they make their way back to their rooms to grab the warmest pajamas they own, all long fluffy pants and sweaters. Wordlessly, they exchange the articles with one another; after swapping shirts today it's starting to become a habit.

They head to the showers, and stay in the hot water for longer than usual until they can't feel the chill of the snow on their skin any longer.

When it comes time to dress and dry their hair, Claudine spends several extra minutes drying Maya's for her, running the warm air all down her back and across her shoulders for her. When she shuts it off, Maya shivers again, and Claudine wastes no time leaning in to hug her from behind. She remains there, keeping close until Maya has stopped quivering, and leaves her with a sweet kiss to her cheek.

Though it's only afternoon, they come to the mutual agreement to go see Nana, Junna and the others for snacks later on.

But for now, there's only one thing the two of them want to do on this cold snowy day.

They retreat to Claudine's room, pull down the covers, and curl up together in bed for a well-deserved nap.

Claudine lies herself down on top of Maya, offering to provide as much warmth as possible.

And Maya gratefully accepts her, locking both arms around the small of her back before beginning to run her hands up and down, mapping patterns. Claudine relaxes against her and starts trailing lazy kisses along Maya's hairline.

"Well~?" she hums. "Was I right? Have I fulfilled my promise in having you enjoy the cold?"

Maya has to admit she really hadn't believed her that much in the beginning.

But now she realizes Claudine's tactic to get her to embrace the cold had been... to embrace _her_. She'd combatted Maya's dislike of cold with her love of warmth, and it had worked like a charm.

Maya sighs and holds a kiss to her cheek, petting a hand down through her warm, fluffy curls.

"You were right," she confesses. "I must admit I did enjoy the first snowfall of the season."

"See?" Claudine basks in her triumph and Maya basks in Claudine's warmth.

" _Oui_. Though I'm certain I'll love any time of day or night, in any season, regardless of where we are in the world, so long as you are with me, _Ma Claudine._ "

And perhaps the snowball fight had worn her out, or perhaps Maya's sentimental words actually make Claudine's heart flutter, because she doesn't try to refuse. Though she does still blush and immediately hide her face.

"Then I suppose... we just might have to try those sort of things out sometime... Different times of day and night, different seasons, in different parts of the world..."

Maya holds her close, and counts the synchronized beats of their hearts.

"I look forward to it, _Ma Claudine_."

Maya closes her eyes, prepared to indulge in their warm winter nap now. She feels another kiss on her lips before Claudine ultimately tucks her face away again.

" _Je t'aime, Ma Maya._ "

" _Je t'aime, Ma Claudine._ "

And with the promise of warm banana bread and merry friends to wake up to, Maya and Claudine fall asleep together in a tender, warm, and loving embrace.

As they always have.

And as they always will.

* * *

 **A/N: If I had my way, I'd never stop writing for these two, but as it is, I think this is a good place to end this fic! I'll have a new one come next week!**

 **I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
